The Sweetest Sounds
by WonWon-7
Summary: She didn't have enough trust in her to love the man who wanted to love her with everything he had.
1. The First Kiss

Disclaimer: Ick. I don't **_anyone_** from Rowling's books. I own anyone I put in this story personally. Deal. :P  
--&& Before, I let you read me story. I'm _'ze _main character. Mwuahaha, I always wanted to be in Slytherin, even though I'm a Gryffindor at heart. Hmph. By the way, I'm not conceited, I just need to make my character a bit snooty. Or whatever. --

**The First Kiss**

She had it all.  
Money, looks, and everything else she ever wanted. She was spoiled beyond compare.  
But, she was missing something from her life.  
The one who was going to take her breathe away one day.  
Except, how could someone if she was the shy one around the guys and the total bitch around everyone else?

;;

Dark haired, dark brown eyes(with glasses)and with a dark complexion, she roamed around the corridors of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry as the Slytherin with the attitude. She was the one with the drama, the one with the looks, the one who had it all and the one who didn't tolerate complete inane happenings, especially with other houses. She was the seventh year who was known as Andi. Even though, her real name was Alexandra, she had people call her Lexii or to her Slytherin friends, Andi. Outside of school, she was the main girl to go to for anything. Advice, shelter and mostly money. But, obviously she didn't let her money go to just anyone.

Andi, crossed paths with a blond haired boy and smiled at him as he approached her.

"Hey. You don't seem happy." she said.

"Yeah, well. Potter isn't exactly my favorite person in the world." sneered a more than annoyed Draco.

Andi laughed softly and asked him what happened.

"His little girlfriend, got an attitude with me. You know, Weasle-bee, Jr., well she started to get her red haired tactics all across the board. Thought she was smart and tried to hex me with her damned Bat-Bogey shit, but I blocked it and had her flying to the back of the room and of course none other than Saint Potty came running to her rescue." Snorting with pure hatred towards the boy, he leaned against the stone walls and continued. "Motherfucking kid, got my robe caught on fire. See?" He pointed at the bottom hem of his robe, where it was scorched.

"I'm sorry, Draco. What did you do, though?"

"I fucking gave him what he deserved."

"And...what exactly was that?"

"Torture with his parents death. I couldn't bother wasting my energy, spitting out spells at him." He smirked and looked at Andi who had a smile across her face.

"I love you, kiddo."

He laughed and tilted his head to the side and looked at her quietly as if examining her. She looked away from him and coughed.

"You know what's weird, Draco?"

Stopping his examination, he responded with a 'Hm?'.

"Well, I mean. You and your 'examinations' tend to get a bit scary at times. You do it often times when I'm around you. Why?" she asked him, now facing him.

Smirking, he grabbed her hand and pushed her against the wall gently. "Don't you know that since day one of when you stepped into the Slytherin Common Room back in fifth year, that you were one of the hottest girls I've ever seen hit Hogwarts?" he said. Licking his lips, he looked her up and down.

"Me, Draco? Are you on something, love?"

He laughed and shook his head.

"I believe I'm pretty fine. I'm not lying to you. You really are something else."

"Oh, I just love the way you describe me." said Andi, with such sarcasm.

Draco smirked and looked down at her chest.

"Ahem. There's nothing there for you, Mr. Malfoy."

Looking up at her, he leaned in on her and he spoke, "There's something here, though." With that his lips and hers met for the first time, soft and gentle. Andi, felt like she was going to melt, Draco felt it, too.

Pulling away, she looked in Draco's eyes and breathed softly. "Draco-"

Kissing her firmly this time for a moment, he pulled away, "No. Please, give this a try." he said softly, so that only they could hear. She didn't know what to say or do. She just wanted to know that he wouldn't take advantage of her, not like _he_ did.

"I-I'm not sure." she said looking down. Really she wanted to be with him, ever since she was in fifth year, but she didn't want to trust anyone.

He lifted her head up gently and looked in her eyes softly. "Think about it. Okay?"

She looked back at him and nodded, "Alright. I will."

"Good," he responded smiling. "I don't get nice for just anyone, y'know."

She laughed at him and pushed him away from her gently. "Well, don't I feel just special?" She smiled and ruffled his hair, which she knew got him most irritated.

"Hey! Not the hair, Andi. **Never** the hair." he exclaimed.

"Hah, get used to it. I'll be on your case from now on." she winked at him and walked away from him. "I'll see you in a few, okay? Good."

He laughed faintly and shook his head and responded loudly, "I better! I'll be up, so don't think you'll get away with anything."

"Oh-ho, Mr. Malfoy. Bye, sweetie." she said waving at him and continued her walk.

Andi, walked from hallway to hallway and staircase to staircase and found that she was extremely bored. _Maybe, I might find something to do outside. It is getting quite dark outside. Should I?_

Running down the stairs and outside, she ran to the lake and leaned against the big tree that sat in front of it and inhaled air for a couple of seconds, until she heard a cry come from the other side of the tree. Quietly and hastily, she walked around the base of the tree to the other side.

"H-Hello? Are you alright?" she said softly, with concern in her voice.

The person just kept on crying as if they didn't hear her. She moved closer to the person, cautiously with her hand extended out to touch them.

"What's wrong?" she said once again, speaking softly, just still hoping they would talk to her. Even though, she was tough, she hated it when people cried, most of the time she ended up crying as well.

"Leave me alone!" screamed the other.

Andi was taken aback and brought her hand back in to her chest. "I-I want to help. Please. Let me."

"You're a Slytherin. Why would a Slytherin want to help me?" said the other, with a hint of them still sobbing.

"Should we be caring about something like that, right about now? You need help and I'm a sucker for helping people." she said laughing softly. "Please?"

The person just shook their head and stood up, wiping the tears that had fallen against their face. _I know that kid._

"Aren't you..aren't you Potter's best friend?" she asked the other. Her eyes narrowed.

"A matter of fact, I am. Who are you, exactly?"

Raising her eyebrows, she walked closer to the other. "Alexandra. What's your name?"

"Seventh year, Slytherin, Alexandra?"

"Erm...yeah? Why?"

"J-Just wondering."

"Right. Well, you still haven't told me your name."

"Uh, it's Ron."

Nodding, Andi turned around to walk back to the castle.

"Hey, um."

"Yes?" she asked turning around to look back at him.

"Well," he said while looking down and fiddling with hands. "I was thinking for a second there, why in the world you would want to help me, even after I told you that I wasn't a Slytherin." he said looking back up at her, listening intently for her answer.

"I'm not _that_ much of a bitch." she said smirking and she turned back around and walked back to the castle just as she was proposed on doing in the first place. She thought about what he said all the while that she was walking back up to the common room and shrugged it off as she walked inside. To her surprise, Draco was still up. Up in his chair that is, sleeping.

Smiling and laughing inwardly, she walked over to him and brushed away a stray hair. Admiring him, she kissed his cheek softly, conjured up a blanket and whispered, 'Goodnight', even though she knew that he wouldn't hear her. But, he did. Stirring, his eyes opened slowly and he looked at her with blurry vision and he smiled softly. "Hey, I'm sorry." whispered Andi.

Rubbing his eyes, he spoke with a bit of a croak in his throat, "No-" he coughed slightly and spoke up again with a clearer voice. "No, it's okay." Andi laughed at him. He smiled. "So, did you think about it?"

Andi, looked down at her feet, knowing that she didn't think about it. "To be honest, Draco. I'm sorry. But, I didn't think about it."

He looked at her and nodded slowly. "Oh. Well, you know any time would be great." he said smiling a bit wider.

"Oh hush. I do have one question for you, though."

"Shoot."

"Why me? I mean there's all the rest of the Slytherin girls around in this castle. I just don't get it."

He laughed and looked at the dying fire in the fireplace. "I knew you would ask. But, since you want to know, I should answer."

"I would think so."

"Yeah. I might as well. As you know my dad, Lucius is very unapproving of many. The girls here at school, he doesn't exactly _like_, except for Pansy, because her parents have been a long time family friend to us for generations. Although," he said now looking at her. "He can't say much for you, he's never met you. Plus, I've always liked you since fifth year as I've already told you. Never noticed?"

"Nope. Never did." she said lying. Oh yes, she knew, but she never wanted to get invovled unless he asked her.

"Now you do." He breathed in deeply and ran his hand through his hair. Andi, sat down in the couch across from the fireplace and laid down on it with her head on the pillow. She sighed softly and closed her eyes. Draco sat in his chair and looked at her with soft eyes. "Want to sleep, Andi?"

She nodded in the pillow and let out a small yawn.

"C'mon. I'll take you to your dorm."

"You can't." she mumbled.

"Why can't I?"

"Boys not allowed."

"Allowed to what?" he asked quickly.. She was getting more tired by the second and her breathing was calming down rapidly.

Not responding, Draco got up from his seat, dropping the blanket that was around him and walked over to her and noticed that she was now sleeping. Conjuring up a blanket for her, he placed it over her body and kissed her forehead and bid her a good night. Not wanting to leave her, to sleep by herself in the common room, he sat down in his chair, wrapped in his own blanket and watched her for some time, until he got tired himself and fell asleep, as well.

;;

AN: Frick. I'm sorry if this starting chap is like o.O, but bear with me for now. I'm just too bored and I come up with some stories out of the blue. This is probably my third story in 2 or 3 days. I just finished with one other story chapter and this one I hope to finish with. Only 'cause I'm the main character. :D  
Please, oh please, since I love my readers, REVIEW! I'll give all of you a marshmellow.

Thanks for reading.


	2. She Will Be Loved

Disclaimer: Merrrrr.t. I wish I could **co**_-_own Rowling's stuff. Gosh, I would feel special. :)

**She Will Be Loved**

She had it all.  
Money, looks, and everything else she ever wanted. She was spoiled beyond compare.  
But, she was missing something from her life.  
The one who was going to take her breathe away one day.  
Except, how could someone if she was the shy one around the guys and the total bitch around everyone else?

;;

"Andi. Come here." said a familiar voice.

"Teddy?" said Alexandra, turning around to face whoever she thought was talking to her.

Smiling, the young man came from beside a wall, hands in pocket. She smiled back, faintly. "I haven't seen you in awhile, sweetheart."

"I know." said Teddy. "I missed you. Lots." He smiled wider and approached her.

Her feet rooted to the ground, she didn't move. "Where were you?"

Shrugging, he walked up to her and kissed her forehead. "Around. Doing some things."

"Like?" she asked looking up at him.

"Stuff." Taking his hands out of his pockets, he wrapped them around her and pulled her close. "Could you ever forgive me? For what I did."

Andi was confused. She didn't know what he had meant when he said, "...For what I did." She looked up at him and gave him a look of confusion.

"For taking advantage of you. I didn't mean to. I swear. I loved you."

Andi, pushed him away gently and gave him another look of utter confusion and hurt. "Advantage of me? Loved me? What are you talking about, Teddy!" She was panicking beyond belief. She wanted to know what was going on.

Teddy's face became relaxed and he breathed out and spoke, "You don't love me, anymore. I'm not saying that I don't love you any longer, I've always loved you and you alone."

"Then what are you talking about, Teddy! What are you talking about!" screamed Alexandra. Tears were streaming down her face. "Wait, did you just say that I don't love you anymore? That isn't possible, Teddy. I love you. Don't you ever think that I don't love you. I always have!"

Teddy smiled slightly and looked down at his hands. He shook his head and looked back up at her. "Love. You don't understand. I hurt you. You never forgave me. You never will. I've always wanted to kill myself for hurting you, for causing you so much pain and turmoil, but I couldn't for the sake that you would one day. I don't know how to say this, either."

"Say what, Teddy?"

"That..that..."

Walking up to him and grabbing hold of his hand in hers, she put her hand on his cheek and looked in his eyes with such love. "What do you want to say?"

His eyes brimmed with tears and he kissed her softly, "I'm sorry." Tears rolled down his face and she wiped them away for him. "I love you, but I don't want you to hurt anymore by me telling you what happened."

"You'll hurt me more, if I don't know."

"No. I can't tell you."

"Tell me, Teddy. You know I can handle it."

He shook his head and felt her skin and more tears fell from his eyes. "I just can't. You will never be able to handle it. You won't outlive what I've already done to you. It hurts so bad to not be able to tell you. But, you already know. You already do."

"I don't, Teddy. Not unless you tell me."

"I don't want to."

"I'm asking you."

"Please, don't do this to me." Tears violently ran down his face and he let go of her, backing away.

"Teddy. Please. If you love me, you'll tell me."

"I love you enough, not to tell you. It hurts. And it was all my fault. Mine."

Taking a step towards him, he backed away a step farther. "Teddy."

"No."

"Please!"

"No!"

"Why not?"

"Because." Looking down at his feet, he breathed in deeply. He looked up at her with his big green eyes, with tears staining his face. She waited for his answer intently, nodding for him to continue. "Because. Because."

"Because?"

"I raped you."

"NO!" screamed Alexandra.

Draco woke with a start and saw that Andi was sitting up, crying like mad. "Andi!" he said, rushing over to her. "What's wrong?" He put her on his lap and she wrapped her arms around him. Without hesitation, he wrapped his arms around her lovingly, and kissed her forehead as her head was on his shoulder crying.

"Love, what's wrong? What happened?" asked Draco in her hair. He hoped that she would answer, but until then he would wait for her answer and make sure that she was alright.

About ten minutes later, her crying died down a bit and she said in his shoulder, "H-He hu-hurt me."

Draco's eyes widened slightly. "What?"

Responding quicker this time, "He hurt me. He fucking hurt me."

Putting the hairs, that fell in front of her face behind her hair, he looked at her softly. "Who?"

She didn't want to think about him. She didn't want to remember his name. She didn't want to remember him. Forgetting it all, would make it better. Shaking her head in his shoulder, he understood that she didn't want the subject pushed any farther.

;;

The day went on as usual. Breakfast, classes, lunch, classes, dinner. It was as mundane as any other day. _Except for the waking up in the middle of the night to Andi's screaming and the part where I had her sleep against me to make sure that she knew that I was there for her._

Draco was replaying over and over again the morning's events. He couldn't seem to let it go, no matter how much he tried. The words she said, were such a mindblower. "He hurt me. He fucking hurt me." Who would want to hurt her? One way or another he was going to find out. No one was going to get away with this, he saw the hurt in her eyes when she was Potions Class. Worse enough was when Professor Snape yelled at her, for dropping a tube of Amortentia accidentally, even though she said she was sorry, but he didn't take it and screamed at her anyway, even if she was from his house. She ran out crying after that, having a few Gryffindor's sniggering in their corners by their own cauldrons.

_If they knew, they wouldn't be laughing their fucking asses off, now would they? No wonder she was so tough. She always showed everyone what she was made of and that's what made her so intimidating. But to see herself crying like that, showed that she has a much weaker side to herself. All, I need to know now is **what **is wrong. _Shaking his head and sighing deeply, he continued on with his studies. He needed to talk to her before the end of that night. Just to make sure that she was alright.

;;

Scribbling words on her parchment, mostly pertaining to death, Draco walked into the common room. Not noticing that he had walked in, she got up and turned the table over that she was sitting at, making all her work and ink fly and she ran upstairs to her dorm crying. Draco looked over by the fireplace, where some of her parchment were burning inside of its corridors and he ran upstairs to see her.

Unfortunately, he didn't remember what she had said last night and on his way running up there, the stairs melted down into a slide, which he slid right back down to the ground, hitting the wall. Blaise, walked out of his room as he saw Draco hit the wall.

"Draco, what're you doing man?"

Draco brushed himself off and thought long and hard for some way to get upstairs to her. "I need to get upstairs, Blaise."

"Why?"

"I have to talk to Andi. She's...crying again."

"What happened, this time? Why did she start crying in Potions, anyway? It's not like her." questioned Blaise.

Lying partially, Draco shrugged and shook his head. "It was Professor Snape. He screamed at her for dropping the potion on the floor."

"Ooooh, so that's what it was. Alright, so know a way on getting up there?"

Smirking he looked at his broom and back at Blaise. "What do you say," he grabbed his broom, "we go for a ride, Blaise?"

Knocking on her door, five minutes later, Draco and Blaise waited outside for someone to come and open the door. Pansy opened the door and spoke, "Guys, this isn't the time. Come back in like an hour or something." Trying to close the door, Draco held it back.

"Pansy, I _need_ to see her."

"Why, Draco? She needs rest."

"Pansy." he said firmly. Blaise just stood behind him, waiting to enter the room.

Sighing deeply, she opened the door and let them both in. "How'd you two get up here anyway?"

"Brooms." said Blaise.

"Oh."

Draco walked over to Andi, calmly and sat down on the edge of her bed softly. "Andi?" Draco said speaking softly. He put his hand on her face and looked at her face. She seemed so anguished. Looking at Pansy he spoke, "Did she say anything when she walked in here?"

Pansy shook her head and sat down on her bed, sighing. "I just hope that she's okay."

Looking back at Alexandra, he spoke up, "Yeah." Nodding he continued, "Me too."

;;

**AN:** Like, woah? Lots of writing. I think I had an inspiration with the dictionary. :P  
Well, I hope you like it. Took me an hour to write it! Review, pretty please. Thankkk you.


	3. With Hope

Disclaimer: Yeah. Be jealous. I don't own. -pouts-

**With Hope**

She had it all.  
Money, looks, and everything else she ever wanted. She was spoiled beyond compare.  
But, she was missing something from her life.  
The one who was going to take her breathe away one day.  
Except, how could someone if she was the shy one around the guys and the total bitch around everyone else?

;;

Hours passed as the night went on. Draco and Blaise were now in their dorm, sleeping. Well, at least Blaise was. Draco kept on moving around under his sheets as something distracted him deeply.

Laying his head against his pillow, he stared up at the ceiling and sighed deeply. He could not get his mind off Alexandra. Something was troubling her; she never just burst out crying because Snape screamed at her for spilling a potion. Most times, she dropped her potions because someone bumped into her and Snape would glare at her for a mere second and clean it up for her and fetch another tube and nod at her cauldron to get another dosage. However, that was beside the point, she was not herself.

Throwing the sheets off of him, he swung his legs on the side of his bed and looked down. He needed to know. Just how was he going to find out what was going in on her mind? _Veritaserum._ He shook his head in dismay. _No. _He didn't want to force her to tell him something that she didn't want to tell him. _There has to be a way! _Punching the bed, he was beginning to get frustrated.

Looking out of his window, the sun was beginning to peek its way through the trees that scattered the grounds of Hogwarts. He wasn't tired. His mind was settling into wake mode and he wasn't going to argue with it.

Breathing out slowly, he decided to try to get his mind off her for a while with a warm shower.

;;

Now that it was full-blown morning, with birds chirping and the smell of dew coming in through the many windows, all of Hogwarts was up. Pansy shook Alexandra slightly. "Andi. Time to wake up." spoke Pansy softly.

Andi swatted her arm away from her and pulled the covers over her head. Pansy pulled the covers off her and threw it on the floor. "Miss Rainey, you get your lard of an ass up, right this instant!" screamed Pansy, who stamped her foot against the floor.

Alex just covered her ears and paid no attention to Pansy's rants.

"Ugh!" exclaimed Pansy. She threw her hands up in the air and stormed out of the room. Andi's eyes slowly opened as the door slammed, sitting up she looked around her room and pulled her legs up to her chest. She wanted to cry so badly. Putting her head in between her legs and wrapping her arms around her legs, she cried softly.

"I don't know what's wrong her! It's as if she's gone stupid or something. She's no Slytherin at the moment. What could make her cry so much and act like such an idiot in front of Gryffindors? I mean, it would be the Gryffindor running out crying and she laughing at them. I just," said Pansy shaking her head", don't get it".

Draco looked at Pansy for a second and at the Girls' Dorm Staircase. Looking back at Pansy, he gave her a panicked look. "Did you leave her up there, Pansy!"

"Yeah." she responded casually, while looking at her fingernails.

"Why would you do that!" screamed both Blaise and Draco. Pansy almost fell off her chair with the blow of reality from both friends. Draco ran upstairs, managing to use his skills of slide climbing when he was younger and rushed into Alex's room.

Looking back at Blaise she asked, "What I do?" Blaise just shook his head with a look of -BitchMuch?- and laid down on the couch.

"Andi!" screamed Draco, as he ran over to her side. She looked up at him and pushed him away with strong force. Falling to the ground hard, he did not understand why she was acting this way. Cautiously getting up and grabbing her hand lightly, he waited for her to lash herself at him, but she didn't. Her breathing slowed and the signs of her crying were dying down.

Flinging her arms around him, she held unto him for dear life. Holding her close, he sat down on her bed and pulled her unto his lap for the second time in two days. Speaking up after the silence was starting to kill him, he said, "Mind telling me what's been going on, Andi? You're not you and everyone is worried about you. Especially me."

"I can't tell you." Her eyes flooded with tears again, and she closed her eyes to stop them from falling.

"You can tell me anything. Remember?" He reminded her of what they agreed to back in fifth year when they befriended each other. She just shook her head in his shoulder and bore her fingernails into his skin. Draco bit his lip with some force as her nails cut through his skin.

Breathing in deeply he continued, "You can't keep this bottled up forever, Alex. You have to tell someone, sooner or later... or else it might eat you alive. And I would love for you to stay with us." He said smiling softly as she looked up at him. A tear fell from her eye as she thought about how much he cared for her, but she shook her head once more and looked away from him.

"I'm sorry, Draco. But. But, I just can't tell you. I don't want to remember it. At all."

"Remember what?"

"What happened. I can't ever tell. Never." she said looking up at him with sadness in her eyes. His eyes were soft as he looked at her.

"I want you to be able to trust me, Andi. Like you used to. Like we always did. If you ever decide to tell me, you come to me and I will listen." he said. "Alright?" Andi nodded and sighed softly in his chest.

"Draco?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks. I couldn't ask for a better friend."

Smiling at her, he shook his head slowly and scrunched his nose slightly. "No. Thank you. You showed me a lot that not even Blaise could have. Opening me to newer and brighter things. All those adventures you took me on!" Tickling her, she laughed and he kissed her forehead lightly. "You're who anyone should be thanking. Not me."

Smiling softly, she looked at him with soft, gentle eyes and looked down quickly after a moment had passed them by. Not only was she getting herself involved with the one guy that she always wanted to be with since she reached Hogwarts, but she was not telling him what was wrong with her. She didn't want them to get farther than that. Not now.

;;

Walking out unto the grounds, the sun beat on her skin. She liked the warmth of the sun; it kept most of her troubles away, especially the one that was bothering for most of the day.

Picking up flowers from around the castle, she walked over to a rock that sat on the side of the lake. Her eyes glazed and her mind dazed, she didn't hear the commotion that was happening only feet away from her.

"Impedimenta!" yelled a young man at a dark-haired boy who was about his age.

The boy blocked the spell and shot one at him, "Engorgio!" The spell hit the young man's nose and it began to enlarge at an alarming rate. Screaming for his life, the young man fell to the ground. The boy who shot the spell at him, walked over to him doubling over in laughter.

"I don't get it, Ron. You don't seem to remember that I always use that spell against you, because you're not blocking at the right time. Seventh year and you keep on forgetting to block after your first attacks from an enemy. Finite". Ron's nose shrunk down to its natural size.

"Harry?"

"Yes?"

"Shut up."

Harry laughed and looked over to the lake, when he saw her. Just sitting there, as if nothing was there for her. His laughing stopped and he strained his eyes to see the colors on her robes. "Ron, do you know who that is?"

"Who?" asked Ron as he stood up and brushed himself off. He looked over in the direction that Harry was looking in and also strained his eyes to see the young girl sitting on the rock. "I dunno. Who do you think it is?"

"Yeah, nice question there, Ron." uttered Harry. "Can you see the colors on her robe, at least?"

"Um..." Ron walked forward a bit and looked at her robes and noticed it right away, he cocked his eyebrows and turned and looked at Harry confused. "It's a Slytherin, Harry."

"Oh. Well, in that case. I'm leaving. Not as if Slytherin's do anything for us, anyway."

Ron grunted pretentiously. Harry walked away from him and turned to him when he noticed that Ron was rooted to his spot, just staring at her. "Ron!"

"What?"

"You coming or what?"

"Oh, yeah. I will. I just need to do something. I'll catch up with you, later." Harry shrugged and walked back into Hogwarts' castle. Looking back at her on the rock, he approached her slowly. He had a feeling that it was her. He remembered every word that she said to him the last time they met.

"Should we be caring about something like that, right about now? You need help and I'm a sucker for helping people." was what she said. He felt like he should help her, at least this once.

Stepping from rock to rock, he noticed that she didn't even know that someone was coming in her territory. Standing a couple of feet from her, he picked up a couple of flat, smooth rocks and skipped them along the lake. "What's wrong, Alexandra?" he asked from nowhere.

Snapping out of her gaze, it was like an impromptu that her eyes widened and glowed for a mere second, before she looked at the person speaking to her. Ron noticed what had happened, but did not want to even talk about something like that with one of his enemies. "_Excuse me? _How do you know my name?"

"We, we met before. Once. You tried to help me, but I pushed you off in a way. Sorry about that." His cowardice was starting to take him over as he talked to this familiar Slytherin, that everyone was afraid of and was the popular girls out of the popular.

She looked down at some rocks with heavy eyes and nodded slowly. "O-Oh. Alright then." Looking back at the lake, she spoke out of nowhere as if he was someone close to her.

"Have you ever felt like you couldn't control your life at one time?" she questioned.

Ron, as confused as he was already, didn't know where this question came from. "What do you mean?"

"You know. When it feels like someone has taken control of your body, you're their robot, and they control everything about you. They take over your thinking, your spirit, your _soul_."

Shaking his head, he climbed up a couple more rocks towards her. Being careful not to slip on one, he sat on a rock that was a bit close to her, but not too close. "No. I don't. Are you okay?"

Closing her eyes, she laid down on the rock that she had been sitting down on for quite some time. "I'll never be okay. No one will ever know. I'll make sure of it." It was as if her body were having a seizure, it was trembling violently that Ron was beyond frightened. It was so eerie, but he felt like it wasn't done voluntary. Rushing up to her body as it lay perfectly still now, he picked her up and looked at her face. She looked like she was in peace, as if she was in a chronic rest.

She looked almost... **perfect**.

Walking tentatively down the rocks, he ran to the Hospital Wing with her in his arms. Blurred faces, as he ran past, were in a confused state. He knew what they were thinking. Gryffindor helping a Slytherin? What was he thinking? But he needed to help her. Just this one time.

;;

AN: Um. Good enough? I wish it could have been better. But my writing is going down the drain for some reason. Oops.  
Review, plzthxmkay**ilu**bbye


	4. Silent Dream

Disclaimer: I don't like these thingermabobberdys. They annoy me so much. I already know I don't own. Don't make me cry.

**Silent Dream**

She had it all.  
Money, looks, and everything else she ever wanted. She was spoiled beyond compare.  
But, she was missing something from her life.  
The one who was going to take her breathe away one day.  
Except, how could someone if she was the shy one around the guys and the total bitch around everyone else?

;;

"Madame Pomfrey!" screamed Ron as he trampled into the Hospital Wing with the unconscious Slytherin.

"What! Oh dear. Put her on that bed." she said as she pointed at the bed farthest away from everyone else in the wing. Complying with her, he walked as fast as he could to the end of the room and placed her gently upon the appointed bed.

"What happened?"

"I don't know." said Ron with panic written in his voice. "She just started to shake and I didn't know what to do." Beads of sweat were littering his face. He was scared. Not only for her, but for himself. Slytherins would think that he did this to her and they might come after him. Especially, the boy that she was dating. _If she was dating anyone._

"Sit down, Mister Weasley. Calm down." said the madame.

Not even hesitating, he sat down on the chair next to Andi's bed. Looking at Madame Pomfrey he asked out of concern for her, "Will she be alright?"

Examining Alexandra, she nodded quickly. "She should be." Looking at him while she checked her pulse she asked, "What did she say before this happened?"

"She..she..." he said looking at Andi. "She said, _I'll never be okay. No one will ever know. I'll make sure of it._, I don't know what she meant by it, until her body went out of control."

"Was she lucid enough to know what was happening to her?"

Shaking his head, he knew he didn't know. "I doubt it by far, Madame. I mean why would she want to do this to herself? It would be insane. With everything that she can get, why would she?"

"Well, Ron. We are positively a unique people. Breathtaking people. Anything we do we do big. Despite attempts to stereotype us, we are crazy, individual and uncorral-able people."

"What do I do now?" asked Ron.

"Send word to Dumbledore. I want a Slytherin that was close to her, down here now. I need more facts, something, anything. She's **never** been in here before."

"Really?"

"Really."

;;

Ron ran quickly through the hallways of Hogwarts towards Slytherin Common Room. He was terrified, but he had a message from Dumbledore to give to one of the Slytherins. Halting in front of the potrait that lead to the common room, the person in the portrait cocked their eyebrows at the young fellow.

"May I ask why you are here?"

Panting and nodding slowly. "Y-Yeah. Dumbledore sent me...down here..."

"To?"

"To get a Slytherin. Here's a note...from him...directly." said Ron as he showed the potrait the note that was addressed to him. The potrait gave an outright gasp as it read it.

"My Slytherins? One of _my_ Slytherins?"

Regaining his strength and his breath, he nodded at the potrait. "Yes, sir."

"Hurry." The potrait swung open quickly and Ron cautiously walked inside of the room. Many heads turned to look at him and gave him a sneering look.

"What're you doing here, Weasley? Can't you see this isn't your common room?" scoffed Theodore Nott, as he walked in. A group of boys who were sitting down by him, stood up and waited for what he would say.

"I-I.."

"Cat got your tongue, Weasle-bee?" said Draco, leaning against the doorpost smirking. "What do you want?"

"Shut up and listen to him! It's important." yelled the potrait, who was now in the room in his smaller frame.

"Fine, you ill-tempered old bastard. Go ahead, then, Weasley." said Pansy from the corner, arms crossed against her chest.

Looking around the room slowly, he stopped and looked directly at Draco. "One of your fellow Slytherins has been hurt. She's in the hospital wing at this moment. Madame Pomfrey needs someone close to her to come down and find out whats wrong with her."

"Who is it?" asked Draco, now standing on both feet on his own.

Pausing for a moment, he spoke "Alexandra Rainey."

Half of the common rooms jaw dropped. Draco walked over to Ron with rage in his eyes and grabbed him by his collar and shoved him against the wall, roughly. "What'd you do to her?" he roared.

Staring at Draco straight in his eye he responded collectively, "I never did anything to her. I saw her on the rocks and then she spazzed out. I only rushed her up to the Wing to make sure that she was okay."

"Why?" shouted a third year.

Draco shot a spell at the third year that shut him up. He was angry beyond anything. Looking back at Ron, he gave him a look of condemnation and walked out of the common room with almost half of the room with him.

"You better hope she's okay, Weasley. Helping her or not. You found her, you'll be responsible for what happens to her from now till then." sneered Theodore again, before he walked himself out of the room.

;;

"Teddy, let me go!" pleaded Alexandra.

"Baby, you know you like it. You always said that you wanted to lose it to me." replied Teddy casually.

"Not this way! You're drunk!" she screamed.

Slapping her hard, he ripped her shirt off and kissed down her chest. Crying hard, she didn't have anywhere to go. He was too strong for her. _My wand.He's a muggle._ She thought to herself. _Where's my wand!_

Struggling to push him off, he only hit her harder and grabbed at her with more pressure.

"Teddy, please! This isn't you!"

Kissing her neck in the place that made her go crazy, she moaned ever so softly. "See? You _do_ want it."

Her eyes were lit with fear. "I don't want anything! Teddy, don't do this! I love you, please don't do this to me!" Tears streamed down her face violently as Teddy pulled down her jeans, forcefully, hurting her leg.

He looked at her with anger in his eyes. "You want it, Alexandra. I know you do. You've always wanted it. Stop acting like such a fucking baby and have fun!" he said screaming at her and holding her arms down with more intensity.

Shaking her head, she tried her hardest to push him off. He kept on kissing her and she kept on pushing until he was off of her. She jumped up and ran to the door, but he was too quick and grabbed at her hair and pulled her back and whispered into her ear enraged, "You shouldn't be so naughty. I'll only come after more." He kissed the side of her face and pushed her against the same door that she was trying to get out from.

The tears that came crashing against her face were beginning to stain as they came down with so much force. Speaking in a low, raspy voice she kept on pleading with him to stop, but he wouldn't.

Rubbing up against her, he turned her around to face him and kissed her firmly. She wanted him to let go of her, wanted him to stop, wanted him to be himself again. She was going to try about anything.

Pulling away from him, even as he tried to force himself on her again with more anger, she placed her hand on his chest and spoke softly, even if she was scared, "Let's go to the bed. I hear its more fun there."

Teddy smirked and looked her up and down, slowly, and lifted her up off of her feet and she wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed him passionately. Putting his hands on the sides of her waist, he kissed her with more passion and seemed to be sobering up, just a tad. Placing her on the bed, she smiled at him and he smiled back at her.

"Teddy?"

He stared at her with serene eyes. "What?"

Her voice became scared and she spoke, "I love you. If you love me back you'll respect my wishes."

It was as if she said something very wrong. She could see fire blazing in his eyes and he responded with an impundent voice, "What did you just say to me, you little bitch?"

She sat up and backed her way as far as she could away from him on the bed. "Teddy. Don't hurt me. P-Please." she cried.

Grabbing her neck and hitting her head against the headboard of the bed he was more than angry, "I'll do what I want. _When_ I want."

Her head was pounding from the blow, she couldn't even speak as he snapped her bra off of her bare chest and as he smirked down at her. She desperately wanted to tell him to stop, but no words came out. Placing kisses around her chest, he fondled at her which gave her a cold shiver to run down her spine.

_Please don't hurt me. That's all I'm asking from you Teddy, don't hurt me. _He leaned off of her and took his shirt off and kissed hard at her neck. Silent screams emitted from her, he didn't know much he scared her, how much he was making her want to kill him.

;;

She thrashed around on the bed, people were holding her down. Her eyes opened quickly, glowing brightly and menancingly and her body jerked upwards, trying to pull whoever it was on her, off. At that moment, it was as if something in her switched off, she gave a loud scream and those who were holding her down flew across the room.

She got up, eyes still glowing. Draco, Pansy and Blaise entered the room when they saw her. She walked over to them as if she were waiting for them. Draco's heart was pounding with horror. Maybe her energy drained from her, as she met the center of the room. Collapsing to the ground, her eyes closed and she lay there unmoving.

;;

**AN:** Woah? I think I got this chapter a bit confusing. I'm really sorry. My brain does somersaults. Ick.

Review, please:)


	5. Speechless

**Disclaimer:** Whatever. Everytime I write these things, I feel like poop. Gosh that stinks.

**Speechless**

She had it all.  
Money, looks, and everything else she ever wanted. She was spoiled beyond compare.  
But, she was missing something from her life.  
The one who was going to take her breathe away one day.  
Except, how could someone if she was the shy one around the guys and the total bitch around everyone else?

;;

Days passed from the afternoon of that incident. Madame Pomfrey took test after test to understand more clearly her problem. She found out many things about her molecular makeup. Not only was she a pureblood of the finest line from New Zealand, but she was an unregistered metamorphmagi in England, but she figured she might want to keep that to herself. The eye glowing she just couldn't seem to figure out.

Was it out of anger? Or was it out of great disarray? The only way to find out all of this guesswork was for Alexandra to finally wake up. She'd been in a light coma for some time. It was as if she were deciding that she wasn't going to wake up. Maybe that was the trick of it, she could make her body do whatever she wanted, especially stay asleep when she wanted it to or stay awake when it needed to be.

Ever since that day, gifts from various Slytherins came pouring in to hope her a speedy recovery. Draco always came in and saw that the gifts piled high and then would look at her peaceful face and would pray that she would wake. Today was a different day, filled with excitement and joy.

She awoke.

Draco was holding her hand, when her eyes fluttered open. He wasn't aware of her awakening, but she was alert that he was there, waiting for her to wake. Sitting up slowly, she placed her hand on his cheek and he flinched a tad bit and looked up at her from his chair. His eyes filled with tears and he gave her a soft, gentle hug. They both smiled at each other and lips brushed sweetly, as they both took in the other.

"I missed you." said Draco bewteen sobs.

"You're crying." said Andi. She'd never seen him cry before, ever. Brushing away the fallen tears on his face, she kissed his lips lightly. "Don't cry."

Placing his hands on either sides of her face, he placed his forehead on hers and laughed softly. "Of course there is. You're back."

Smiling and laughing at him she responded, "I wasn't dead, Draco." He nodded slightly and gave her another gentle, but yet passionate kiss.

"Thank God."

It was as if someone kicked him where it hurt the most, as he stepped foot into the Wing. He came to see Alexandra. Came to leave her a gift, hoping that she would be okay. It wasn't anything valuable, but he hoped that she would accept it anyway, knowing that it still came from the heart. He felt a lump in his throat as he saw them, Draco and her, laughing, crying and kissing. Was he jealous or was it the possibility that they both were the most intimidating people to begin with, together?

"No. Be calm, Ron. Just walk over there and give her the gift anyway. You came here to do it, so get it over with you damn git." he whispered to himself. Looking down at his feet as he walked, he walked up to Alexandra's bed some-what bravely. That's when it hit him, the piles and piles of gifts from the Slytherin "family" to her. Was she that popular and prominent? _I guess so._

Trying not to disturb the couple, who seemed to be deep into something, he laid the shabby, paper-covered gift on top of a smaller pile of gifts. But to his dismay, the pile came crashing down to the floor too quickly for him to do something.

Draco and Alexandra's head both turned to see the commotion that was emitting throughout the room. Getting up, Draco eyes were in a state of writhing pain that he was about to withhold on Ron's ass.

"What...are you doing, here?" spat Draco.

"I-I...I uh..." he stammered. He looked at Alexandra and his nerves calmed as she looked at him with calm, neutral eyes. "I wanted to give her a gift."

"She doesn't want it, Weasley."

"Draco." said Alex. She bit her lip softly and he bit his tongue back from retorting. "Thanks." Looking back at him, she continued on, "So, why a gift for a Slytherin?"

"I thought it would be courteous. My mother always taught us to wish for the best. So, I was trying to do that for you."

"I don't get it." she said smirking. "What are you trying to say, exactly?"

"That I wanted to bring you a gift." he said stumbling over his words. Andi smirked and licked her lips slightly and looked back at Draco who was now looking at Andi with a bit of confusion. She just laughed at him and scrunched her nose. That always got him to attack her with kisses, which is what he did.

"I think...I might as well go." said Ron, looking away. Andi heard him and pushed Draco gently away from her body.

"Wait. Bring me your gift. I want to see it."

"It's not much..."

She just looked at him and waited for the gift to be in her hands. Not refusing her request, he picked up the gift and handed it to her.

"Thank you. Um...Ron, right?"

Nodding and smiling slightly he responded lowly, "Yeah. It's Ron."

"Okay." Ripping apart the paper and opening the gift itself, it was a simple necklace.

"I wish it could've been-"

Cutting him off, she shook her head and spoke still looking at the necklace. "N-No. It's beautiful." She looked up at him and smiled. "Thank you. Thank you for bringing me here, too. Even though, I really didn't want to come here. Did she run tests on me, Draco?" she asked, changing subjects, looking at Draco.

"Yes. A lot actually. She tried doing a test for everything possible. Pregnancy, mostly."

"Pregnancy?" cried both Andi and Ron. Andi and Draco just looked at him and he walked away knowing that he wasn't wanted. Obviously.

Shaking his head, Draco continued, "Yeah. Pregnancy. I mean how could she have thought that you would be pregnant of all people, when you haven't been with one guy since you've been here?"

Looking away from him, she looked straight ahead of her. She pressed her lips together and relaxed them again. "Actually, I was with someone. But, it was before I came here from New Zealand. But, that's besides the point. He doesn't come here and he's a muggle."

As if she said a foul word, Draco's eyes widened. "Muggle!" screamed Draco silently.

Nodding, she didn't look back at him. "He was everything to me. I didn't care. I was 15 and dumb, he was 16 and off to his Senior Year soon."

Something caught his attention and he asked her to continue.

"Well, it's hard to say what happened to our relationship. We were so in love." she said beaming. Biting her lip a bit hard, she looked down and felt a flood of tears coming. Holding them back, she continued on with a bit of sniffs here and there. "Something happened and I ended it right then and there. Atleast I think so. I don't remember much of what happened, but I know that I wasn't myself." She looked up and breathed out, tears now falling silently down her face and into her mouth. They tasted salty, but sweet at the same time.

Sitting on the bed, he sat in front of her, making her look at him, and took her hands in his and caressed them. "Are you okay in telling me what happened? Of what you remember?"

"Draco, it's so terrifying to even remember it." More tears fell on her face as she spoke and Draco wiped them away. Swooping down on her, he kissed her firmly and flooded her thoughts with the remembrance of him. She pulled away from him and her eyes lit up once again, just a soft faint white, so that her pupils were still seen.

"Andi?" he said a bit scared. He remembered the last time this happened. She ended up as a mini veggie-cake in the Hospital Wing for a week. Well, a beautiful mini veggie-cake at the least.

She looked wary when her eyes went back to normal. "Sorry."

"Wh-What happened?" he asked.

"Anytime I remember something bad happening to me, it happens. It's no big deal. I'm fine." she proclaimed.

"Are you sure?"

"Duh. I am the one with the eye problems, or whatever the hell people might want to call it. Usually, I have different colors. What color did you see?"

"Wha- I mean. It was white. Like bright. It happened a few days ago, we were terrified." he said.

"Yeah, it should've been. Alright, just wondering."

"So, do you want to tell me?"

She nodded and breathed out. "Thus far, I've told you that I had a boyfriend, that I loved. He was a muggle and I ended the relationship." Draco nodded for her to continue, he wanted to know what was going on throughout all these days of weird happenings. "Well, one day he got drunk. It was the day I ended it. He got fierce," she said with tears forming. "and he lost control of himself. He had no intention on hurting me."

Still holding her hands, he placed his other hand on her face and wiped away a fallen tear.

"He never meant to. I know he didn't. But he did anyway!" she cried. Tears streamed down her face and she looked down from Draco.

"What did he do to you?" he asked a bit firmly.

"He...he ra- took me." she quietly spoke. She burst into a fit of crying and Draco held her tight to his body.

"I can't believe that son of a bitch. I'm going to fucking kill him." whispered Draco to himself, not wanting her to hear. She did.

Tugging on his shirt, she shook her head furiously. "No. Don't. It's not worth it. He didn't mean it. I know he didn't. He loved me. I know he still does, I can feel it. I just don't want to get hurt by anyone." She sniffled and looked up at him watery-eyed. "Please."

Holding back much loathing for the man that forced himself upon her, he saw the pleading in her eyes. He saw the light, the love she possessed and needed. She wanted someone to be there for her, someone to hold her and tell her everything was alright and he wanted to be the one that would do it for her. Wiping away her tears again, he gave her the big bear hug that she loved. She smiled slightly in his neck and he whispered in her ear, "Andi. I will never hurt you, I will never take advantage of you, but I can tell you what I can do."

Speaking in his shoulder, which tickled his neck a bit, "What's that?"

He spoke up a bit louder this time, "Love you. I know that you probably didn't want to hear that at this time, but-" she was crying in his shoulder. His shirt getting a bit damp from her tears, he kissed her hair and continued on. "But, I really want you to know that everytime I see you, my body craves for you...in a good, innocent way. When something happens that makes me want to Avada Potter, you always seem to be the one to make me think about better things. You light up my world. I want you. Please, let me have you to keep."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his neck softly. He smiled faintly and put his arms around her waist.

"Will you then, Alexandra Rainey, be mine?"

Nodding in his shoulder, he smiled widely and bit his lip softly.

"Draco?"

"Yeah?" he responded softly.

"Promise me one thing?"

"What is it?" he asked smiling.

"Get the boys off my back. Some stalk me too much."

Laughing, he nodded and pulled away from her. Lifting her chin up to get a better look at her, he smiled and brushed his lips sweetly and softly across hers.

;;

"Alexandra, may I have a word with you, please?" asked Madame Pomfrey before she let her out of the Wing that same night.

"Sure." With a blink of an eye, all her gifts were sent up to her dorm room, sitting neatly in piles on her bed and floor. Well, she hoped that it did that.

"Well, I ran tests on you while you were in your deep sleep and I discovered something about your molecular make-up." she said, putting away a bottle of The Draught of Peace.

"I heard you ran tests on pregnancy, Ms. Pomfrey?" questioned Andi a bit ticked.

"Yes, well. It's a procedure."

"Procedure my _ass_, Madame. It's called you _ask_ before you do such violation to a person's body. Thank you very _much_."

"I'm sorry and watch your mouth young lady. As I was saying, I ran tests and found out that you are unregistered metamorphmagi? May I ask why?"

"I don't have time to do such things." retorted Andi as she put a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Don't give me any of that, Miss Rainey. When you leave for Christmas Break, I expect to see your name on that registration list. I don't want one of my students to be put into Azkaban."

"Right, Madame. You just wait 'till then. My pretty little bum will be taking the damned test. I hope you're happy."

Nodding slightly, she walked to her room door, flicked her wand, so that the lights went out and fire blazed beside each bed. "Well, then. Goodnight to you. Don't doubt me, Miss Rainey." said Madame Pomfrey sternly before she exited the room into her own.

Walking out of the wing, she thought, "Great. A secret kept for two years, God damned revealed. I don't need this right now. I'm going to fucking bed."

;;

**AN:** Oh GOSH. I think I must be special. I wrote three chappies in 2 days. But, I wanted you guys to breathe out and wait for them all. :)  
Review please!


	6. I Still Believe

Disclaimer: Oh hush. I get the point already.

**I Still Believe**

She had it all.  
Money, looks, and everything else she ever wanted. She was spoiled beyond compare.  
But, she was missing something from her life.  
The one who was going to take her breathe away one day.  
Except, how could someone if she was the shy one around the guys and the total bitch around everyone else?

;;

Weeks of laughter, cuddling, kissing, talking and everything in between ceased for the couple. Bloody exams before Christmas Break began. Hogsmeade trip that same weekend and teachers were on everyone's case. No one was in a cheery mood, not even Peeves.

Curled up in a ball on the couch in front of the blazing fire, Andi was rereading her notes from Transfiguration. Her eyes were starting to look bloodshot as it was nearing around three the next morning. Yawning and running her hands through her hair, she flipped through her notes quickly and scratched and prodded herself before she decided that her time was up and she needed her rest.

Almost trampling herself, while walking up the stairs she really felt quite dizzy. Quickly turning into her animal form of an eagle, she flew to her dorm room and changed before she opened the door. She never knew who was actually in there with Pansy. Or...anyone else at that matter, who didn't know about her ability.

Walking into her room, it was a tad dark and she didn't want to turn on the light. Using the light coming from the moonlight outside, she changed into her pajamas and brushed her teeth in the bathroom. Before hitting the sack, she put her wand under her pillow. She felt it most safe when she had a quick grab on it, sometimes her mind didn't think straight so she couldn't always do wandless magic during the night.

Feeling something heavier in her bed, as she slipped in, next to her, she took her wand quickly out from under her pillow and said the charm, 'Lumos'. The tension that had started to fill her body, relaxed. She gave a long sigh, said 'Nox' and poked Draco with her finger on his cheek to wake him up.

"Wake," she whispered, poking him. "Up."

He stirred after about the third poke and looked up at her a bit blurry-eyed.

"What're you doing here?" whispered Andi.

Without saying a word, he pulled her down to him and kissed her with enough passion to fill the whole room. Moaning in his mouth softly, she ran her hands through his hair and his down her sides. Climbing on top of him as they kissed, he kissed her down her neck and she moaned a bit loudly.

Running his hand up her thigh, he kissed along her jawline and then back to her lips. She pulled away gently and looked at Draco with want in her eyes, but she still didn't want anything of that sort and he knew went to stop. Kissing her lightly once more, she got off him and laid down by his side. He wrapped his arm around her and she snuggled into his chest, sleeping by his side for the rest of the night.

;;

Pansy woke up in her bed, with the sun's beam beating on her eyes. Groaning, she got up and walked into the bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth before she ran downstairs to the Great Hall for a quick breakfast.

Arriving back after twenty minutes, she spotted something odd with Andi's bed. Walking over, she shook her head slightly and knelt down at the edge as if she were to perform a guerilla warfare on Andi. Making sure that she wasn't going to wake, she jumped out unto her and Draco and roared, "Wake up, sleepyhead!"

Startled out of their minds, Andi went for her wand quickly and put it to Pansy's neck, pushing it into her neck deeply. She growled, literally, at Pansy and she gave an outright yelp.

"Andi!" said Pansy whimpering a bit. "It's me, Pansy. You wouldn't hurt me would you?" Her eyes pleaded with her, it was like the first time in years that Pansy was scared that she looked like she was going to pee in her pants.

Draco stared at the pair and put his hand on her wand hand and lowered her hand away from Pansy. "Calm down, love. Calm down." She struggled to move away from Draco's grips, as he held her hands together firmly. Giving up, she glared at the wall with fire blazing in her eyes.

Pansy, getting off of the bed, backed up to the wall and slumped down on it, breathing a bit hard. "I-I'm sorry, Andi. I d-didn't m-mean to scare y-you." she stammered. Draco eased himself off the bed and walked over to Pansy, knelt down by her and conjured up a glass of water and handed it to her.

"Here. It should refill itself as much as you need it to. I'm going to talk to Andi, just never jump on her like that. She gets frightened easily when people do that to her when she's sleeping." commented Draco as he soothed Pansy down.

Sitting down beside Andi, he spoke, "Are you okay?"

Andi didn't speak and wasn't attempting to. She breathed harder every minute, as recollections of everything came flooding back to her memory. She forgot them, kept them stored away in the storage room of her mind that was forbidden, at least she thought that's what she had done. Grabbing her teddy bear from the base of the bed, she held it close to her chest and rocked back and forth, slowly tearing apart. She couldn't remember, she didn't want to remember, she wanted it all to go away, all away--far, far, far off in the distance that it couldn't come flying back at her, like a boomerang. Nothing helped, nothing would, she thought. Tears blinded her vision as they flooded up to her eyes, ready to fall.

Draco knew what was coming. He climbed on the bed with her and put her on his lap. She rested her head on his shoulder and held in her tears, that were starting to disperse.

"Andi, let them out, alright? Let them out." he said running his hand down her back slowly to calm her nerves. Her breathing became normal as she had refused for herself to cry over this any longer. She would die with the tears over-inhabiting her inside body.

Pansy looked down in her glass as she saw Draco calming Alexandra down. She was jealous of them. She was jealous of everyone. Draco never treated her like that when they were together, why her? _Why some girl that he's known for two years when he's known me for years on end. All that matters is that he's happy and Andi needs him more than I need him, much more. Right?_

;;

Walking out in the evening, the moon was fully out and it bounced off the lake shining as a huge saucer. Draco and Andi sat underneath the tree that sat in front of it and snuggled up to each other.

Andi shivered a bit from the cold that was now nipping at her ears and the tip of her nose. Draco took notice and conjured up a blanket and covered her and himself under it. They were talking about their exams for Transfiguration that same day, after everything happened that morning.

"I messed up a bit on my frog, though." said Andi. She laughed and continued, "The tips of its fingers were blood red...with white spots. Don't ask, I don't even know."

"Why were there spots?" snickered Draco. She hit him playfully and shook her head laughing.

"You're such an idiot, Draco."

"Ouch." He put his hand over his heart as if his heart really did ache badly and laughed faintly. "Well, guess what?"

"What?"

"I'm _your _idiot. So, you should be proud."

Laughing, Andi gazed up at the moon. "Moon's beautiful."

"That moon has nothing on you, Andi. You're more beautiful from the inside out, unlike the moon you don't hold secrets that I need knowing of. It's craters are lies, that got deeper and deeper. The only crater you have is probably the one about you not telling your parents about us!" He tickled her down to the ground and kissed her softly.

"I'm not beautiful, Draco. There's nothing beautiful about me. Look at me, I look like that damn frog that I messed up on."

"I say otherwise."

"What's so beautiful about me? I don't see it." she said.

Kissing her lightly, he spoke, "Everything is. From your hair, to your toes. Your personality is so radiant, that I'm beyond confused why you would want someone like me to be with you. I'm a pathetic, snobby Slytherin-"

"Ahem. We all are, Draco." she said smiling.

"Good point. But, I just love you for who you are. That's what makes you so beautiful. I could say so much more, but my lack of vocabulary has diminished by far."

Smiling, she ran her finger over his cheek lightly. "Thank you for telling me that. You mean a lot to me. I couldn't ask for a better man to be with."

Beaming, he placed a strand of her hair behind her ear as it had fallen in her face. Breathing out slowly, he wondered if he should say what he wanted to say. Would it hurt her, or what exactly would she do?

"Andi. All the weeks that we've spent with and for each other, there's something that I feel deep inside of me. It's so deep and I love the feeling of it." He said smiling wider and intertwined her fingers with his. "It makes me feel so special. As if there isn't anyone else that could possibly make me feel this way. I just wanted to say it now before I let the time slip me by."

"What do you want to say, Draco?" she said as she gave him a smile and a peck on the tip of nose.

"That...that, I love you. I know what you're probably thinking, but I really do. I've never felt this way, before. At all. My parents have never loved me, I don't think they've ever even attempted to."

"Dr-Draco. Are you sure? You know what happened and I don't want the same thing happening all over again." she said choking out the words.

"You know that I would never hurt you. Never shall I. I promise you that. Remember when we went on that trip up to Hogsmeade that one weekend and we went into the hills past the town?"

Nodding she urged him to finish, "Well, when you got hurt going up the hills, I knew that it was my fault. I should've been by your side, but I was ahead of you just wanting to get up there. I knew that I was being selfish, but from that day on I promised myself that I wouldn't ever hurt you again. Purposefully or accidentally. I would try and prevent it."

Smiling softly, she looked at the lake and spoke, "You know Draco, you will hurt me sometime in the future. We'll never know when, but you will. Just like in every relationship there is hurt, pain," looking back at him, she finished. "and turmoil. I do love you, Draco, but I don't want you to love me back. I'm too much firstly and I have enough problems as there is, I don't want you to feel like you should be worried all the time, which you always are."

Getting off her, he sat against the base of the tree and looked at her. Extending his hand out to her, she grabbed it and he pulled her up to him.

"Look," said Draco as he looked in her eyes. "I fucking love you. You and no one else will tell me that I can't love you. You're my world. Remember?" he questioned in a soft tone.

Staring back in his grey stormy eyes, she leaned in and kissed him. Placing his hands on both sides of her face, he deepened it, but was stopped by Andi's slight pull away.

"What's wrong?" he spoke, brushing his lips against hers as he spoke.

Smiling, she whispered, "I love you. That's what's wrong."

Smiling widely, Draco wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her firmly. Pausing from the kiss, Andi spoke once again. "I don't deserve you." Frowning, she looked down from him. Draco put his finger under her chin and lifted her head so her eyes met his. He kissed her lightly and spoke.

"Yes. Yes, you do."

;;

**AN:** Bloopers. Hm. Hope you liked it. I really would like reviews on my story. I take a lot of time to write these and I'm beyond disappointed that people read them but don't leave reviews. It won't even take you a minute to write 'I liked this story.' or 'Nice story.' or even an improvement review, hint: 'Pretty good, but maybe you should limit yourself on the commas or all the mushy stuff going on between your characters?' Just, please for the sake of your author!  
_Review! _Thank youuu. :)


	7. Changes

Disclaimer: Mwahaha. I own your face. :)

**Changes**

She had it all.  
Money, looks, and everything else she ever wanted. She was spoiled beyond compare.  
But, she was missing something from her life.  
The one who was going to take her breathe away one day.  
Except, how could someone if she was the shy one around the guys and the total bitch around everyone else?

;;

Running down the stairs, he wasn't aware of his surroundings. All he was thinking of was getting to where ever he needed to be, where ever that ought to be. Nevertheless, his plans came to a halt as he collided with someone, falling to the hard floor. He groaned and looked at the other person.

"Sorry. Are you okay?" he asked.

The person rubbed their eyes and rubbed the back of their head as well. "Mind watching where you're going next time?" scoffed the person.

"Well, I'm sorry if I was thinking."

Getting up the person continued, "Think on your own time, not in the damn hallway." Extending their hand out to him, they pulled him up.

"Nice to meet you, again, Ron." smirked Andi.

Smiling slightly, his freckles and his smile seemed to become brighter. "Nice to see you again, too, Alexandra."

Staring at him for a mere second, she coughed and looked away from him. He blushed a faint pink.

"So, er...I...I guess I should be going." said Ron pointing behind him. She nodded and placed her teeth over her lower lip. Walking away, he took about twenty paces, when Andi walked up by his side and stopped him.

"Can I ask you something?" she asked.

Looking down at her, he noticed that she was a lot shorter than he remembered. "Yeah, sure."

"Okay. I know it'll seem weird coming from a Slytherin, but...uh, I was wondering if you and I could talk?" she said looking at him. "I mean you don't have to if you don't want to, I'll understand. I just kind of wanted to show you my good side, atleast. Since you saved my life and all." she said quickly.

The wheels and lightbulbs in Ron's mind were working together in processing everything. He didn't know why she wanted to talk, but he did have to admit, he did fancy her. "I sort of have something to do." he said. Basically to put it, he blew her off.

Nodding slowly, she looked down at her feet, "Oh. Okay. Thank you anyway." She moved away from him and walked away from him. Rounding the corner, she put her hand against the wall and breathed out deeply. She'd never gotten rejected by anyone, even if it were a talk. She was a Slytherin and everyone respected her, so they knew what they should never do and he did the unexpected.

Watching her leave and round the corner, Ron looked at the slip that he had taken out from his robes and looked back at the corner. He walked towards the corner and put the slip back into his pocket as he rounded it as well. When he saw Andi, leaning against the wall, he thought that she was going to collapse or get hurt again. Walking up behind her quickly, her knees fell underneath her and he caught her in his arms just in time.

"Seems like I'm always the one to save you, Miss Rainey." said Ron, smiling widely. She gave him a small smile and held unto his arms, making sure that he wouldn't let her fall.

"If I fall, I swear I will kill you." warned Andi.

"I think I can promise you that, on account that I'd like for you to spare my life." said Ron a bit cocky. She laughed faintly. "About that talk. Since I can't do it right about now, how about in an hour? In the Quidditch Pitch." Placing her upright, he let her stand on her own two feet by herself, making sure that she could do so.

"Sure. Pitch. Hour. See you there." They both smiled and walked in opposite directions.

;;

It was getting dark as Ron walked to the Quidditch Pitch, hands in his pockets. He was about eight minutes early to meet up with Andi. He kept looking up at the moon that was now forming beautifully in the sky. He breathed out deeply and held unto his wand tightly in his pockets, just in case. About five minutes later, he saw a figure walking towards him with a glow-in-the-dark skull with a heart engraved into it on their face.

Lighting her wand, she came across the pitch and saw that Ron was waiting for her about a foot into the stadium. She smiled and walked up to him.

"Hey."

"Hey, to you too." said Ron smiling.

"Your hair looks like its on fire." said Andi laughing.

Blushing a dark crimson, he bit his lip hard, making it bleed. "Oi, shit."

"What?"

"N-Nothing." he said as he licked his bottom lip to rid of the blood. Andi only raised her eyebrow and glared at him.

"Are you bleeding?"

"...No."

Grabbing his face gently, she looked up at his lips and saw that a bit of blood was coming from a tiny cut. Letting go, she conjured up a tissue and handed it to him. "Here. Apply pressure."

Taking the tissue, he muttered a thank you and pressed the tissue to his lips.

"I know what you might be thinking. Why would I be asking you to talk. Especially since Slytherin's don't habitate themselves with Gryffindors, but I don't know of any other Gryffindor that would've helped me that day and I just wanted to say thank you. I know very well that 'thank you' cannot give up an even exchange-" she said, as Ron waved his hand in front of her.

Looking at the tissue that was now in his hand, with a little bit than a size of a sickle of his blood on it, he spoke "No. A thank you is fine. You're welcome." He looked at her and pressed his lips together and spoke on again, "I just remembered what you said the other time, when you tried to help me. It didn't really matter what house you were in, you and I are just alike in many ways. We just don't ever want to find out, because we don't cooperate at all."

Nodding, she intertwined her fingers and looked down at her hands. "Oh. But, I do have one question for you. It may seem weird and awkward, but I'd like to give this a try." Looking back at him, she waited for his answer.

"Sure. What is it?"

"Well, I was wondering for some time...if you-" he cut her off.

"Come on, you should be able to say this." he said smiling softly. She laughed faintly and she bit her lip softly.

"Alright, then. Would you like to get to know the real me? Either way, I'll be..._happy_...about your decision." she said. Her heart was pounding so hard, that she felt like it were going to just jump right out of her chest, maybe even Ron could hear it.

Ron laughed softly and nodded. "Sounds good. Just one thing I ask from you. If we befriend each other, should we keep this under wraps or what?"

She blinked quickly and stared at him blankly, like he were dumb. "Duh!"

"Thought so." he said smirking.

"No smirking. That's my job." she said also smirking.

"Fits you."

Eyes narrowing slightly, she held a comment that she was going to spit at him. She breathed out deeply and looked down at her feet.

"You okay?" asked Ron.

Nodding slightly at her feet, she turned around and looked at the castle. Ron, had a feeling something was bothering her and walked up behind her.

"What's wrong?"

She ran her hand through her hair and shook her head. "Nothing. I just don't know how to act nice around you."

"Don't then. The real you is what and who you are. You shouldn't change it for me."

"That's not the point." said Andi as she turned to look at him, as he was now right there point blank in her face. She took a step back and looked up at him with more ease. "I-I'm only nice to my friends. They know me like this whole school, from top to bottom. Draco knows so much about me, it's sometimes scary."

Ron laughed and spoke up before she could. "Well, act like you always do. Plus, look, you're acting civilized with me right now!" exclaimed Ron. He smiled at her and she smiled back.

;;

The hours passed as Ron and Andi talked. There was a lot of laughter as they talked about themselves.

"I remember one time back a couple of years ago, I had gone to the beach with some of my old friends and we went surfing. Nikky and Adam were on the same surf board, when this massive wave came and knocked them both down. When they came back up you should've seen them. _Stark naked!_ Perfect laughing time for everyone around. I couldn't help them though." cried Andi as she laughed hard. Her eyes glistened as she laughed and Ron was lying on the ground dying of laughter.

Ron calming down a tad asked why. Andi stopped laughing at once and looked straight ahead of her.

"Muggles around. They were muggles. I guess you could say, I hung out with a lot of muggles. I don't hate them you know." she said looking at Ron. "It's just that being a witch is hard, they can't know about us, but we can know about them. And being a Slytherin doesn't exactly have too many perks. You have to live up to what the house is, what you should be, what you are. I'm bitchy, everyone knows that. I may be smart and all, but get on my case I'll thrash out on you beyond everything. Oh and I guess cunning adds to that pile as well, just because I used to hand my teachers back in grade school fake, realistic apples. Bit into it and it would come off, but it was just plain plastic after they finished eating it and realized it. Most wouldn't even let me give a brownie to my friend because they thought it were fake." She shrugged and continued, "Not my fault that they were blind."

"So, you had muggle friends? I would've never guessed."

"Yeah and neither would Draco, when I told him."

"Malfoy's a prick."

Her head snapped towards him and her eyes narrowed dramatically.

"Excuse me?"

"I never liked him. He always thought that he were better than me or anyone else for that matter, just because he's a Slytherin. I may not have everything that he can get, but I have so much more. I have people who love me, I find that much more valuable."

Getting up and glaring down at him, she shook her head and walked away from him. He was confused and chased after her.

"What did I do?" he asked as he caught up with her. She shoved him away from her and kept on walking.

"What!"

Turning around to look at him with fire blazing in her eyes, she looked like she were crying. "I'll tell you what you did. You insulted Draco. My _boyfriend_. How dare you. You don't know _anything _about him. Nothing!" she screamed and she ran up to the castle angry.

;;

_Holy fucking shit. I blew it._ Ron kicked his dresser as Harry walked into the room.

"Woah, Ron. What's on your mind?" asked Harry.

Walking over to his bed, he slouched down upon it and put his head in his hands. "I can't tell you Harry."

"Why not?"

"You wouldn't understand." mumbled Ron.

"Understand what, Ron?"

"Nothing, Harry. All I know is that I blew it."

Smirking Harry walked up to his trunk. "Rejected by a girl?"

Ron's face stayed neutral as he spoke, "No, Harry. It's something completely different."

"Like?"

"Alright. Do you really want to know?"

"Well, it would seem so." he said as he looked up from his trunk and sat down on his bed, waiting.

Sighing he spoke about how him and Andi were talking in the Pitch for a couple of hours and until the part where she ran inside the castle angry. Harry was surprised by his friends actions and how everything had happened so quickly and sank like the Titanic.

"Okay, so let me get this straight Ron. You and Alexandra Rainey, a _Slytherin_, were getting to know each other?" asked Harry dumbfounded.

"Yeah. I swear Harry, I'm not making this up." cried Ron.

"I know. What I want to know is why in the world would anyone and I mean anyone would want to be Malfoy's girlfriend?" He shook his head in disgust and scratched his arm.

"I don't know. I just don't know how I couldn'tve seen it before. That day back two months ago, when I went to give her that gift, why I didn't see it. I mean come on, they were kissing like mad. Harry, I'm so dumb."

"No you aren't."

"Harry, I am. When she said that Malfoy was her boyfriend, I felt my heart break. I don't get it."

"Your heart...broke? Like are you telling me that you have blasted feelings for her, Ron!" said Harry wide-eyed.

Ron's face turned the color of a newborn baby's behind. "I don't know, Harry. I mean would my heart sink if I didn't? Or is it out of jealousy?"

Getting up and walking over to the window, Harry looked outside to see the brilliance of the moonlight. "You know, Ron. I really don't know. Whenever you look at her do you feel calm, like you could stay there forever with her? Or when you look into her eyes whenever you feel tense its like you can say about anything the next second? That's what you have to think-"

"Harry. I-I I do fancy her. Everytime I'm around her, she makes me smile without warning. And you know her eyes, dark, but shows so much love. It's so weird, I mean she wouldn't show those types of feelings to just anyone."

Harry looked at his best friend and sighed. "Well, Ron. I can tell you this. She can't fancy you, I'm sorry that I had to be the one to tell you. She has Malfoy and the way she acted doesn't seem like she was playing around with you. Okay, I have an idea. Tomorrow in Potions, hope that we have partners and hope that you get paired up with Alexandra and then you can try and talk to her. Tell her you're sorry for what you said the other night and that you didn't mean to hurt her. You never know what she might say."

"Oh, I have an idea. How about an 'I don't care'. I think I like that possibility."

"Ugh." groaned Harry. "Okay, fine. Then ask if you two could start over, give you one more chance. It won't be easy asking from a Slytherin, but if you show her how much you really do want to start over, I doubt she'd say no. Try that."

Laying down on his bed, he looked up at his ceiling with a solemn look. He thought about Harry's idea for awhile and sighed slowly and softly. "You know what, mate?"

"What?"

"I'll try it."

"Good. Now pray on every star known to man that she gets paired up with you tomorrow and I don't mean 'Please let her be with me.' either Ron. I mean a prayer. If you really want to start over, you should do about anything." said Harry.

"Gosh. I'm happy to have you as a friend, Harry."

"Believe me. You'd be lost without Hermione mostly." said Harry laughing. Ron threw a pillow at him and it flew out the window as Harry ducked.

"Ah! My pillow!" yelped Ron.

Harry laughed hard and fell off the windowsill unto the ground. "AHAHA. I can't believe you. You're such a loser, Ron."

"Why thank you, Harry." said Ron.

Getting up, Harry took out his wand, stuck his head out of the window and murmured, "Wingardium Leviosa." The pillow rose from the ground and traveled its way up towards Harry, until he grabbed it. Throwing it back at Ron, he walked over to his bed and got in prepared to sleep.

"I have one word for you, Ron."

"What's that?"

"Ican'tbelieveyoulikeAlexandra."

"That's not one word, Harry. That's," said Ron as he tried to recall the words that Harry had just spoken. "that's erm...six words!"

Harry stared at him and if he wanted to, he could've had a bead of sweat rolling down his face from the stupidity of Ron. "Um. Wow. Ron you need some serious help. Anyway, for your mind I'll say the one word."

"Grrr, Harry!"

Harry laughed and closed his eyes and spoke, "Night."

Ron looked like he actually was about to count the number of words that came out of Harry's mouth, but decided that it would use too much brainpower. If there was any. Falling asleep after contemplating and planning his talk with Alexandra, if he got the chance, he figured to just let it go and see what would happen.

;;

**AN:** I wrote a lot. I should be doing my other stories, but for some reason I really like this story because I said so. :P  
Review, please! XD

P.S. I _heart _you SHARIZ! Stupid duck butt. :)


	8. Complicated

Disclaimer: Dis donc, tu es vraiment tres curieuse! Okay, still -- don't own.

**Complicated**

She had it all.  
Money, looks, and everything else she ever wanted. She was spoiled beyond compare.  
But, she was missing something from her life.  
The one who was going to take her breathe away one day.  
Except, how could someone if she was the shy one around the guys and the total bitch around everyone else?

;;

The night went by and classes came. Ron was feeling nauseau as he reached the dungeons for his Potions class. He heard Draco laughing behind him as he walked down to the dungeon far back from him. Not wanting to listen in on their conversation, he sort of in a way didn't have a choice, they were then again making sure that everyone heard.

Someone screamed from behind him and he swung his head around to see what the commotion was. What he saw could've made him do the unthinkable to Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin Prince. He wanted to rip out hisheart, his _tongue_, he wanted to god damn kill him. Clenching his jaw, he watched for a moment and turned around steaming, while he now waited for the dungeon doors to open. What he saw, made his heart shatter for some unknown reason, for some reason he wanted to be the one doing that and it made him feel deeply empty.

There she was on the wall, pinned there with her arms up above her head with the help of Draco Malfoy, kissing. Not just any type of a kiss, but the crafty French Kiss, tongue kiss, any kiss he would've wanted to call it that made him want to attack his enemy with so much force. He could hear coos as he now watched the couple just go at it before everyone, some were jealous, some disgusted because of the outrightness of the matter before them and some didn't give a damn, they just loved the action.

Hermione was walking when she saw them making out in front of all the seventh year Gryffindors and Slytherins, her face in utter disgust.

"Could you two, quit trying to slam each other in the hallway?" she blurted as she walked past. Draco stopped the kiss and put down Andi's arms by her side gently and looked at Hermione as she walked over to Ron and Harry.

"Is it because no one wants to fuck you, Granger? Is that the reason why you try to act so big and bad?" said Andi calmly, as she rose her hand over Draco's chest to stop him from talking first.

Hermione looked at Andi and responded, "Ms. Rainey you shouldn't be talking now should we?"

"And why is that?" asked Andi. Draco shot glares at the trio and clenched his jaw in frustration.

Smirking in an unusual unladylike way, Hermione was deciding on how to put it straight out to her. How to make her be the bigger person for once. Blow her mind, like a gun just went off. Putting down her books, next to a statue of a gargoyle, she stepped into the middle of the now cleared hallway.

"Seems like you have no reasons why, Granger. Get over yourself you fucking cunt." snarled Theodore from the side of the hallway. He had been watching Hermione's every move and thought that something was a bit off about her. Like she was plotting something and it didn't seem too good.

Hermione ignored the comment and smiled at Andi.

"You want to know what I'm talking about, Alexandra?" stated Hermione with calmness in her voice.

Slytherin faces all sneered at how Hermione had come off so informal towards her. They knew that she knew better and she was pushing her luck by far. Taking a step into the middle of the hallway, Draco grabbed at her arm and tried pulling her back. For some reason he felt something was wrong with Hermione, too. He knew that she would hurt her and he would feel and torment over everything that would happen in the next two minutes.

"Andi, no." pleaded Draco, only for her to hear.

"Are you scared, Draco?" commented Hermione. Anger boiled inside Draco and he lunged at her only to be stopped by a crowd of his fellow Slytherins. She only gave him a small smile and looked back at Andi who was now confused.

"What is it that you know, Granger?" asked Andi.

"A lot of things."

"Get to the point. I don't have all day."

"Sure you do. But, since you want the point across right now, I might as well tell you what I _do_ know."

"I bet."

Hermione paced around the middle of the hallway around Andi, while a helpless Draco was held down by his friends. "Well, I hear this kid named _Teddy Valette _was a boyfriend of yours. A muggle by all means." Tiny gasps emitted from around the room and Andi's eyes narrowed as she held back tears. She couldn't believe this, how did she know about him? How.

Shrugging, she continued on. "New Zealander, 16 and bloody handsome. Surfer, too I hear as well. Sounds _gnarly_ to me." said Hermione mocking Andi. "Oh, yeah. I remember now, the part I really wanted to tell you!" She leaned in slightly and smiled.

Andi felt her body breaking down. Her body was shaking, her eyes turning red trying to hold back the rush of tears that were ready to cascade down her face.

"He got drunk one day." said Hermione slowly and a bit loudly and looked directly in Andi's eyes, with what she saw pain and grief, but didn't care. "Got drunk at a party, came to your house and _raped_ you. Don't think you want to be fucked by anyone anytime soon, now do ya?" she said softly with much emphasis, but still loud enough that everyone could hear.

"NO! NO!" screamed Draco from the huddle of Slytherins who were now moving away from him from the shock of what she just said.

The tears that she so badly wanted to hold down, came pouring upon her face. She looked at Harry's face and saw shock, anger and sadness towards her. As she looked upon everyone's face, Draco's stood out the most as he came towards her. She shook her head as his arms wrapped around her and as he held her tight to his body. She let out every feeling she had in her cries and everyone stared in either shock, sadness or were humiliated.

Running his hands through her hair slowly and gently, he whispered sweetnothings to her to calm her down. He glared at Hermione, as he now had tears running down his face. First time publicity of him crying was an astounding moment that no Gryffindor nor Slytherin could take in. All everyone knew was that no matter how much Hermione wanted to be on top, she went way too far. She, Andi, who was one of the most intimidating persons in all of Hogwarts, was in tears--Draco was in tears--Slytherins were beyond angry at Hermione's actions--Gryffindors? They could never forgive her for what she did, no matter if it were to a Slytherin.

;;

No one neither spoke to Hermione or gave a glance at her. If she came up to talk to them, they would shove her away and give her the finger and call her a bitch. She was shunned from everyone. Although, the students that did know made sure not to spread what they heard either to friends or especially faculty. They didn't want them on her back, especially Madame Pomfrey.

For the rest of the day, Alexandra cried in her room. She didn't go to any afternoon classes, lunch nor dinner. Draco basically had to feed her, even though she rejected her food half of the time he tried to give it to her. He hated seeing her like this and he loathed the girl who made her feel this way.

And he missed his chance to make it up to her. All day long, Ron and Harry didn't speak to Hermione. They couldn't believe that she would do something like that! Ron and Harry talked about it for a long while and came to a conclusion, she was much more stronger than people thought. No wonder she never trusted anyone, even when Dumbledore called out her name the first day in the Great Hall to wish her a welcome to the Hogwarts Family.

Harry remembered everything that happened the first week she arrived, Dumbledore gave out regular first day announcements and he came upon Alexandra. When he mentioned her name, her eyes narrowed deeply and her eyes darkened. It was a scary occurence, but yet almost every guy was staring at her that first day. She was different from everyone, not because she was from New Zealand and she moved to England, but because she seemed so dark and distant from others. Slytherins always were gathered around her after that, she was the one girl who got whatever she wanted. And it showed through what she wore, no one knew what they were exactly, but Harry and Hermione noticed them at once.

Louis Vuitton, Dooney and Bourke, Coach and Tiffany and Co. seemed to be her favorite top designer brands when it came to either jewelry or the tremendous amount of purses she had. Even though she wasn't what you would call "preppy", she could pass off as it anyday. But, one of the better things that she had about her was a dark medallion that hung from all of her purses chain. It was coated with silver and the jewel in the middle was amazing, with its deep dark blue depths. You would never see her without it around Hogwarts castle, even if she didn't have her purse, it was either on her jeans hook or wrapped around her neck.

Ron tapped his shoulder and Harry jerked upwards at his touch.

"Woah. Sorry, mate. But er...you remember when Alexandra was always quiet in the beginning of the year and she was afraid of some of the guys? Especially the Hufflepuffs, you know how they're too nice for their own good. Maybe that's why, I mean why else...right?"

Harry looked up at the ceiling and felt a cold chill run down his spine and nodded slightly. "Yeah, maybe. I wonder what's going to happen now that Christmas break is in two days and exams are over and done with." Looking back at Ron, he shook his head and sighed.

"You know, Ron. She really won't talk to you now. I just have this gut feeling that she won't because of what happened today. She might think it was our fault that we didn't stop Hermione, but we didn't know what was going on."

Ron looked down at the floor and closed his eyes. "I need to try." Opening his eyes quickly, he looked back up at Harry wringing his hands. "I just remembered something."

"What is it?"

"Malfoy was crying for the first time. It was sort of weird. He was so pained by what Hermione had done to her, it looked like he was trying to prevent it from happening when he was telling Alexandra not to listen to her." He sighed with a slight shiver and looked out of the window, into the lake being engulfed into darkness. "He loves her. You would never think that Draco Malfoy could love, it seems so surreal. As if its some type of a trick being played on you. Y'know?" said Ron softly.

"Nope, I don't. Come on, I mean deep down in that dark heart of his was something trying to escape and it poured out for Alexandra. Yeah, maybe in a way it seems sort of weird, but he wasn't faking those tears. First of all, why would he want to cry in front of Gryffindors? Secondly, Slytherins are tough and they don't "cry". Thirdly? You should know by now." stated Harry. He gave Ron an apologetic look and stood up. He stretched and gave a loud yawn.

"But I do have one thing to tell you. Don't try it, Ron. I know how much you fancy her and all, but you're going to have to stop being so fixated on her. She loves Draco and she can't bear with anymore trauma than she already has gone through. You could change her life for the worse by what you tell her. I'm being serious about that as well."

Ron, kept his eyes on the lake and gave a laugh out of sadness and punched the wall in front of him. Blood trickled down his knuckles and wrists as he rose to go to his dorm. Walking up the stairs, the blood stained his hands as he let it spill, he saw that Hermione was coming towards him while a crowd of seventh year girls moved out of her way and snarled at her. He tried rushing past her, but she grabbed unto his upper arm and looked him straight in the eye.

Trying to look anywhere but her eyes, his own eyes darted back and forth and he made no struggle to slam her into the wall for touching him.

"Let go, Hermione."

"No. I want to know why you and Harry are still mad at me?"

Now looking at her with a look of disgusted disbelief, he yelled, "Why Harry and I are angry at you, Hermione? I'll tell you why! You fucking embarrassed a girl about her getting _raped_! You think that's funny, Hermione? Guess what? We don't. Oh and another thing, she didn't deserve that even if she was a Slytherin. You were being the bitch in that situation and you messed her up, big time. I don't even know you anymore." Pushing her back into a nearby table, he walked away from her to his dormitory as Gryffindors stared at her with nothing but disgrace.

One Gryffindor walked over to her from her year and put her face in hers. "You know, Hermione. He's nothing but right. You aren't as smart as we all thought you were. No wonder you don't have many friends, you're such a whore and I don't mean it sexually either, seeing as she was right. No one wants to fuck a whore, they always carry the disease that no one wants to catch." With her ending statement, she backed away from her and walked out into the common room.

Hermione slumped against the wall and cried silently in between her legs. She thought wrong of what she did and who she agreed to take the blame for.

;;

Draco had been sitting on her bed, trying to find a way to make Andi feel much better about the situation. He looked at her teddy bear, who was white with silver stars on his body and a silver bowtie, and picked it up. For a minute he felt like asking the bear what he would do, seemed to make some sense in a way, as when she didn't have anyone to talk to she would talk to Peter, her prized possession apart from her medallion.

He sighed and looked at the door and held her teddy bear as he walked out of her room. Ever since the day when she ran out of Potions crying, he always was with Andi, some exceptions applied. He slid down the slide that had now formed and walked the rest of the way over to Andi who sat in front of the blazing fire with a blanket around her.

"Hey." he said softly as he sat next to her.

"Hey." She neither looked at Draco nor the teddy bear that was in his hands.

"I brought someone for you." he said smiling. "Would you like to know who it is?"

Shrugging slightly, she clenched her jaw a couple of times until she looked at him. She saw Peter in his arms and smiled slightly at the bear. Draco smiled and handed him over to her, who held unto the bear as if it were to be ripped out from her grasp. Biting her bottom lip, she put her face on Peter and closed her eyes, a tear rolled down her face and Draco wiped it away. Moving behind her, he put his legs on the sides of her and pulled her up to him and held her, having her and him staring into the fire.

"I love you. I know that...that I can't do much anymore on what happened, but I'll try my best." he said whispering softly. "I never meant for this to happen. I swore that I would never hurt you again and I let it happen."

Andi shook her head. "No, you didn't. It was my fault. I should've listened to you. I'm so stubborn and it got me here. Now..." she said pausing.

"What do you want to say? And no. Nothing is ever your fault."

She sighed deeply, "Now I don't know how to face the rest of this week. This is turning out to be the worst Christmas ever." sobbed Andi.

Frowning slightly, he kissed her ear. "Christmas hasn't even come yet, so don't you worry about that. What do you say that you come to my home for the season and get your mind off things? I'll get you everything and anything you want."

"I already have everything and some days I feel like I shouldn't be so lucky and special."

"Don't you say that. You're the most amazing person I know. I love you with all my heart and we've made it this far. I'm the one who shouldn't be so lucky to be loved by someone like you. I'm undeserving of you."

With a neutral face, Andi's breathing went ragged for a second and went back to its normal state.

"You okay?"

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine."

"Alright... So, er...are you going to come? You can meet my parents for the first time." he said with a bit of excitement in his voice. He wanted to show his parents the girl who he had fallen in love with since fifth year and he wanted them to accept her for who she was and not what they wanted out of her.

Laughing faintly, Andi nodded. "I'll come, but I need to go Christmas "dancing". It's like a tradition of my old friends and I during the shopping part. We would dance to every store and sing Christmas Carols to random people. I still do that here, I have a muggle friend who I do it with. So, yeah."

"You love muggles don't you?"

"I have no problem with them. It helps me a lot on avoiding to tell them what I am and plus being pureblood in my family is like an honor. Kind of strange. But, I'm like one out of 10 persons from my family who actually interact with muggles a lot and with their world."

Draco raised an eyebrow and didn't speak.

"It's okay, Draco. You don't have to come."

"B-But..."

"It's fine. I'll just be flooing over to your home when I'm ready. Okay?"

"No, it's not. Can I atleast come with you to see what you like about their world? Putrid of a world, nothing around, but yet you have a great liking for it."

"Yes, well...I made sure that I wasn't apart of the crowd in my old school, but that still didn't work. I was in and I wanted to choke people at night for making me some damn idol. I come here, try and make a difference, end up being the wickedest chick around here."

"I find that fascinating, actually. Something compels people to you, like your personality did to me. Hey, maybe its your personality!"

"No. I think otherwise. Maybe people are just afraid of me. I don't know why though. I _am_ nice." she smiled innocently and rested her head on Draco's chest.

Draco laughed and he looked around the common room. There were a few kids still downstairs either sending owls or playing around. Two Slytherins looked at him and Andi and they both looked down ashamedly. Draco squinted his eyes to see better of those around him and decided that he wanted Andi and himself to go to his room for the night.

"Love?"

"Hm?"

"Do you want to sleep with me tonight?"

"Are you sure? You know how I'm a horrible sleeper. Well...that's what my friend told me. Maybe it was because she put marshmellows in my nose that night." she said thinking out loud.

"Whaaat?" said Draco laughing. "Did you just say _marshmellows_?"

Andi laughed. "Long story. Very long story."

"I need to hear it sometime. Right now, we should get to bed. I want to wake up early tomorrow and go to Hogsmeade before we leave for the Christmas Season and I want you to come with me."

"I don't want to go to Hogsmeade, Draco."

"Please?" he said giving her the best puppy face ever. She looked away from him and looked back.

"Draco!" she said looking away again. He kept on with the face until she gave in.

"I don't want people staring at me, Draco."

"No one even knows. Just a few Gryffindors and Slytherins. They're all seventh years anyway, they wouldn't tell anyone. If they do, I'll kill 'em." he said. She got up and stood in front of him smiling.

"C'mon, then. Let's go. We have to get up early, remember?" she said as she extended her hand out to him. He grabbed it and pulled her down on top of him.

"I love you, you know that?" asked Draco.

She smiled at him and nodded. "Yeah, I know. But I love you more and that means something. Everyone should be jealous."

Laughing, Draco kissed her lips firmly and passionately. Putting her hand up his shirt, she kissed him harder and with more passion. She loved to tease him, but getting any farther than that would make her get Kung-Pow on Draco's ass. He put his hand on her ass and pulled her closer to him. Rubbing up against her, both moaned in the kiss and Draco placed his hand on her back under her shirt. He loved the way her spine curved when he touched her, he always felt in control and took pleasure in it.

But breaking the moment, Andi got up off him and walked off to his dorm. She couldn't do this, it just reminded her of too many things and she couldn't take it.

;;

**AN:** R&R, that's all I ask. -sigh-

I've been having quite a problem with _anonymous reviewers_. From now on because since most people either don't have the guts to come out in penname, I'm taking off all anon reviews. I'm sick and tired of people flaming my storywith anons. Mind you people who do it, I don't care what you think of my story. As long as others like my story, you're no where in the picture. && Thank you to those who write in pen-name, it's much appreciated.


	9. By Surprise

Disclaimer: I have now claimed your face. I pwn you now. :)

**By Surprise**

She had it all.  
Money, looks, and everything else she ever wanted. She was spoiled beyond compare.  
But, she was missing something from her life.  
The one who was going to take her breathe away one day.  
Except, how could someone if she was the shy one around the guys and the total bitch around everyone else?

;;

"Hey Lynn." said Andi as she stepped out of the fireplace after her belongings arrived.

"Oh, honey! You won't believe who'll be coming here for Christmas?" asked Lynn excited as she gave her a hug.

"Oh, I don't know...honey." mocked Andi. She smirked and backed away from her. "Who's coming mom?"

"The best friend you could ever ask for." she said smiling. Andi knew who it was, but wasn't too sure. She was then again a muggle and didn't understand their world and never would try to. How would she cope if she found out? What she would do was more like the question.

"B-But...how?" questioned Andi confused. Her mother shrugged and walked into the parlor room and sat upon her favorite chair.

"Easy. I sent her mail and asked her to come visit us and of course she accepted. Duh." she said matter-of-factly.

Alexandra sat uneasily in the chair across from the parlor room's entrance door and clenched her jaw thinking of what she should do about the sticky situation she was now placed in. Either it was Brittney or it was Draco, two of the best people in the world and she had to choose between one. Or...

"Er...mom?" asked Andi hesitantly.

"Yes?"

"My friend invited me to his house over the break and I don't think that I'll be around to be with Brittney." she said. "And I promised him that I would floo to his house after the Christmas "Dancing" was done." she added quickly.

Lynn looked at her with unconvinced eyes. "What's his name? Age? Year? Give me everything and anything." she said smiling. She loved her daughter's life, much more exciting than her's was. Andi shook her head and sighed.

"His name's Draco Malfoy, he's-"

"Wait. Lex did you just say Malfoy?"

"Mom! Don't call me Lex! I sound like a booooy." she whined.

"So, anyway _Lex_, a Malfoy invited you over to their manor for the break?" asked Lynn. Alexandra's face dropped and she stared at Lynn with monotone eyes. Her mother stared back at her, until her eyes hurt and she blinked.

"Hah. I win. And yes, a _Malfoy_ invited me over. Why?"

"Just wondering. They aren't exactly the ones to invite people unless its official people to parties. For some odd reason, I was invited to one. I don't know why, but I told them that I couldn't come because of family related issues. Which in a way it was." said Lynn shrugging.

"Right. Well, I need to go. I _have_ to go. I promised him that I would and you know very well that I don't break promises."

"Oh yes, indeed you dont. Well...maybe you could bring Britt along with you?"

"What'd you just say?" asked Andi astounded.

"Invite her. Draco wouldn't mind."

Standing up in a rut, she paced the room and looked out of the window. "You think he won't mind, Lynn? Bringing someone as filthy as her into the Malfoy household would make her and I, a defilement on God's green earth. You are out of your mind," she said looking at her mother. "to think that a Malfoy would let a muggle into their home. Must I repeat that?" she said smugly.

"Now you call her filthy, Alexandra? After all these years you've known her for so much more?" sneered Lynn.

"Yes, Lynn. She's a, God Rest My Soul," she said as she made the cross sign across her chest and continued. "mudblood. She would be killed as soon as she stepped foot into their home. Coming through the front door would create so many problems, firstly she can't floo, secondly she can't do anything that we can! You're such an idiot for thinking that I could invite her." she snarled.

Getting up from her chair, Lynn crossed the room over to her daughter. "You dare say that I don't know what I'm saying?"

Looking straight in her eyes, Andi spoke, "Are you deaf, dumb or blind? Or do you need a damn demonstration to filter out that fucking hellhole of a mind you call a brain?" she said pushing her face in front of hers. She had more dominance than her mother, even when she was the lower party of them both.

Taking out her wand, Andi thought and Lynn flew across the room and out into the living room hitting the fireplace. Her eyes blazed with such malevolence as she walked towards her.

"How dare you, mother. I can't believe that you don't understand that she cannot be there. Bring her there, she's minced fucking meat. If that doesn't get across to you, I don't know what can." she said as she passed her into the hallway where the stairway led to the second floor of the manor to her bedroom.

;;

Draco,

My mother invited my best friend over for Christmas this year. She's coming all the way from New Zealand and I have to stay, mom is such a whore.

Andi

--

Andi,

Well, ditch her. I mean you are coming over here to meet the family and all, right?

Draco.

--

Draco...

If I were to tell you such information you would kill her. But I can't just ditch her, I haven't seen her in years. Plus, it's expensive for muggles to travel, with airplanes and whatnots. I don't want her to be here without me actually here. But I really want to stay with you over the week for Christmas and all that good hostess stuff.

Andi

--

Andi,

Airplanes? Matter of fact, I don't even want to know. But, love you are still going to do your dancing this year, too?

Draco.

--

Draco,

Oh of course! She's supposed to come with, if she comes early enough. I haven't done any shopping at all, its kind of bad. Um...if she does come, will you be okay with her around?

Andi

--

Andi,

I guess I wouldn't mind. I mean I would have to be around thousands of muggles, right? Exactly, so she'll just be like one in a thousand. Like a star. I do have one question for you about her though. Is she as hyperactive as you? Because if she bounces off the walls and has your attitude, I'll think she'll be just "fine".

Draco.

--

Draco,

Funny you should ask. Yeah, she's as hyper and jumpy as I am. She doesn't have an attitude...at all. She's very low key. Although when she gets angry she kicks at random things and breaks things. Anger Management Alert. So, word to the wise, don't get her mad or else you won't be producing any semen for the rest of your life. :)

Andi

Draco's eyes widened as he read this last letter than had just flown in through his window that same night. Putting his pillow over himself he wrote back to her. He couldn't imagine losing _that_ to Alexandra's best muggle friend.

Andi,

If she gets me angry, she'll be dead. Sorry, but I can't even stand Know-It-All Granger. I'm coming over right now. Don't write back when you get this. My eagle'll just fly back when you get it. I love you. See you in a few.

Draco.

Staring back at the received letter, she gave a treat to Draco's eagle and it flew out of her window back to his manor. She sighed and laid down on her bed awaiting his arrival. Five minutes later she heard a scream come from downstairs and she rushed out of her room downstairs where her mother was now breathing hard.

"Mom?" asked Andi. She looked at her mother whose eyes were panic-stricken and was trying to catch her breath. Looking around she spotted Draco leaning against her door frame, smirking. Smiling slightly, she walked over to him and hit him in his arm.

"Draco! You scared the living daylights out of my mother!"

"Ow!" he said now clutching at his upper arm. "I'm sorry, Mrs. Rainey, I didn't mean to. It sort of amuses me at times."

Pinching him, Draco gave her mother another apology...a real one at that.

"Yeah, well...Draco, my mom." she said pointing at Lynn. "Mom, Draco." she said pointing back at him. Both shook hands and Andi grabbed Draco's hand as she wanted the introduction to end.

Dragging him upstairs, she passed her room on purpose and walked towards the library which was on the third floor of her home. Pushing the door open, she walked to the back of the room and pulled down a book from a high shelf.

"Here. If you look inside, you'll find pictures of Britt and I." she said handing him the book.

"So, that's her name? Britt?"

"Brittney, I'm the only one who can call her Britt."

"Good thing you told me that or else I would've been extracted of my own manhood."

She laughed and pointed at one picture that he was now looking at. "This one was on the beach, near Sydney, Australia. The board that she's holding is mine, I'm holding her's. Surfing and snowboarding was all we did most of the time. We just liked the sun and the sand the most, though. But, since we lived in New Zealand it was mostly snowboarding down the mountains and surfing whenever we flew over to Australia, which was almost every weekend. I miss it now that I think of it." she said softly.

Looking at her as she looked at the picture with sad eyes, he gently lifted her head and kissed her lips lightly.

"You'll see her soon and you'll remember it all. When's she coming anyway?"

"Tonight. Francis is going to pick her up."

"Who?"

"The butler. We can't send a house elf or else she'll vanquish it on sight."

"So, she doesn't know anything about you being a witch?" questioned Draco.

Shaking her head, she took the book from him and placed it back on the shelf. "I was thinking on telling her while she was here. Although, I don't know what she'll do, if she goes all beserk on me, I'll just erase her memory." she said shrugging.

"I have some advice for you. Don't tell her. Muggles don't understand."

"If _Hermione Granger_," her eyes narrowed and she continued on, "could, what would make you think that no other muggle wouldn't?"

"She's different. She's a witch and Brittney isn't. She'll think that you need help and in some strange sort of a way, I would too if I wasn't a wizard myself." he said with an apologetic, but yet an angered face.

Running her hands through her hair, she walked to the library door and opened it. "Maybe she will understand. I know she will." she said quietly and then exited the room closing the door behind her.

;;

"Francis, you should leave to go pick Brittney up. She's rather impatient you know. Take the stretch limo, the black one. You remember what she looks like right?"

"Do I look that dumb to you, Lynn?" asked Francis smirking. "I'll go and get her as soon as she comes off the plane. Hopefully, I'll find her quickly."

"Good. Oh and this is her cell phone number. Just in case anything happens and you do remember how everything goes with the flights, departure and arrivals and all that stupid stuff. Am I right? Please say yes." she said smiling as she handed him the piece of paper.

"...Nope."

"Ah! Francis, go and pick her up now. I'm going to hurt you." She laughed as he walked towards the black stretch limo, now in front of the manor and drove away from the circular gravel driveway to pick up the guest of the week.

Lynn walked around the premises of her home and checked for every itty bitty thing.

"Elodie. Put those red roses with the dark green hedges. I think it would look better. Just stick them in, but make them look beautiful. Now, s'il vous plait!" Elodie got to work instantaneously, working hard without using magic. Lynn disapproved of such things when it came to decorating, unless of course it were an emergency.

Lynn came across the front of the house and ordered two other maids to her. "Lace the staircase leading up to the house door with greenery. Put anything red in its depths, I don't care if its roses, lilies, do whatever you want. Just make it look good and agree, I don't want my house looking shabby. Thank you very much. When you are done, please come to me."

Strutting over to her stairs going down to her courtyard in front, she saw many of her maids, butlers and gardeners working hard in the cold weather, to make Christmas spectacular this year. She breathed out slowly and walked quickly back up to the house and called for Alexandra.

"Yessum-" said Andi as she was cut off by her mother's cry for her. "Oi. We'll discuss this later. C'mon."

Walking out of her room and down to her mother in the den she asked her what was wrong.

"Nothing. Francis has gone out to get Brittney, but I need help getting the tree up."

Conjuring up an evergreen tree, Alexandra looked at her mother and rolled her eyes. "Now was that so hard? Let me answer that for you. No."

"Yes, well. I wanted to actually do it traditionally."

"Wow woman. You are out of your mind lately. No wonder you've been soft. Why?"

"Brittney." she said as she fixed some pines on the tree to hold the decorations that would be placed upon it.

"Um. Okay. So, what are you going to do now?" she asked pointing at the tree.

"Wait until BB is here and have her decorate it with me."

"Can I help?" asked Draco as he walked over to them both. Andi pursed her lips and heaved slightly.

"Of course, Draco. But, we'll have to wait until Brittney gets here. Should be another hour or so, 'till she arrives. So while we wait, I'm off to make sure that everything is going good outside. You, Andi, decorate in here." she said as she walked out of the den.

"Ew. I'm too lazy. You do it." said Andi.

"Can I think about that for a second? How 'bout no?" he answered smirking down at her.

Pouting, Andi walked out of the den, passed many rooms and walked into the largely lit kitchen, where chefs were cooking up a storm. Sitting down by the island, she watched as Draco walked towards her.

"Hey, we'll do it together. We'll just conjure up some deco and she won't even know." he said as he sat down next to her. He wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her hair. "What do you say?"

Nodding she looked at him. "Sure. I'm up for it." She brushed lips with his and jumped off the chair and walked into the blank dining room. Sighing, she took out her wand and looked around for a moment. Thinking of what to do, Draco walked in and stood by her.

"I think I want rose bushes around. Mom likes roses, too much. I'm more of a lily person if you ask me." So conjuring up four rose bushes she pushed them over to the two doors in the vicinity. Two on each side.

"Hm. Maybe...maybe you should put rose centerpieces to fit along with the bushes?" asked Draco as two dozen rose centerpieces littered the center of the long rectangular table.

Smiling, she hugged Draco and kissed him firmly. "It's beautiful already." He kissed her back and she said, "I love you."

"I love you, too. You don't know how much I do." he said beaming. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he pulled her closer to him and kissed down her neck. Moaning slightly she backed away from him before they could get any further.

"We have more work to do, hon." she said hurriedly. Draco looked down hurt and helped with the rest of the dining hall's decorations.

Forty-five minutes had passed as Draco and Andi worked hard on getting the house into a beautiful state. Now, all they had to do was relax and wait. Resting her head on Draco's chest, he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer to him. Their breathing in perfect rhythmn, they waited quietly for the arrival of Brittney.

Thirty minutes later, car lights drove up in front of the gates of the manor. With Draco and Andi now sleeping they were fully unaware, until Lynn placed her hand on Andi's face gently. Andi's eyes opened slowly and looked up at her mother blurry eyed.

"She's here." whispered Lynn excitedly. Jumping up quickly and startling Draco, she pulled a sleepy Draco from off the couch and towards the door. Looking in the mirror, she quickly applied lipgloss and eyeliner and looked at Draco.

"Your hair, love. Your hair."

Running his hands through it, his face hoped for a look of approval. She nodded and smiled.

"I'm deathly excited. I think I might jump out of my clothes with all of the energy I have."

"Please, do." teased Draco from behind her. She looked up at him and opened the front door and rushed down the stairs towards the now pulled up black limo. Bouncing in place, she waited for Francis to open the door.

"Hurry up, France! I'm dying here." she said as she started to bite down on her knuckles. Francis opened the door to reveal a beautiful caucasian girl who was now hugging Andi tightly and crying.

"I missed you so much, Lexii." cried Brittney.

Sniffling in her shoulder she repeated the same. Letting go and wiping away tears, Andi spoke. "Good thing I'm wearing waterproof eyeliner or else I'd look like Frankenstein." Laughing, Brittney gave her another hug.

"C'mon. I want you to meet someone."

"Who is it?" asked Brittney wiping away her own tears.

Looking up the staircase, she looked at a young man who was sitting upon the stairs looking down.

"Is that who I should be meeting?" she questioned smiling.

"Wouldn't you believe it. Francis take her stuff up to her room, please. Thank you." Linking arms with Britt, she walked up the stairs towards Draco who was now looking at them both. Standing up as they reached him, Brittney extended her hand out to him smiling.

"Hello, I'm Brittney."

Draco nodded at her with darkened eyes. Britt, put her hand down by her side and looked up at the door. Andi took notice and poked him hard.

"Um. Well, this is quite awkward. Britt can you leave Draco and I alone for a moment, please?" asked Andi and Britt walked inside of the manor.

"Draco. Please don't do this to me right now." she pleaded as she took hold of his hands in hers. "Please?"

"Sweetheart, I'm not used to this. I don't know if I can do this." he said looking down worried. Gently lifting his head up, she pushed away a stray hair away from his face.

"Don't worry. Take small steps and I know you can. You're Draco Malfoy and I believe you. Good things happen when you just believe, y'know. Try...for me?"

Looking at the door and back at her, he breathed out heavily and nodded. "I'll try." Smiling at him, she kissed him.

"Thank you. This means so much to me."

"I know. Alright, shall we then?" he asked pointing at the now open door. Nodding they strolled inside the manor and met back up with Britt.

;;

"Lexon."

"Yes?"

"Um...Draco...right?"

"Yeah, that's his name. What about him?" asked Andi as she rummaged through her closet.

"Is he afraid of me or something? I mean we just met." asked Britt confused.

"No, he's wasn't sure what he should've done." she said lying partially. "But, he'll loosen up. Don't worry."

"Hm. Will he be staying here all week?" asked Britt hopefully.

"Maybe, if he can get his parents to let him stay. I was actually supposed to stay over at his home for the break after Christmas "dancing", but mom told me that you were coming today. She's such a tard."

"Well have him ask! I want him to stay and get to know him. He's gorgeous." said Britt dreamily.

Looking away from the closet, with a short white dress studded with silver gems now on the floor, her eyes darkened and narrowed slightly. "I know he is." she said stiffly picking up her dress. "But you can't get to know him, he's hard to get through to."

"I can try."

"No...you can't." said Andi deeply.

"And why not?"

"I'd hurt you and I hate doing that."

"Woah. Lexii, I won't kill him. I swear." said Britt a bit wide-eyed.

"You'll kill me."

"How?"

"Draco's my boyfriend. That's how."

Putting her hand over her mouth trying not to look rude, she gasped loudly and jumped off the bed and ran downstairs to where Draco was now helping taste test some food.

"Erm...Draco? Lexon wants you upstairs."

Looking at her utterly confused and a bit disgusted he asked, "Who?"

"Alexandra. That's who. Pronto kid." she said as she ran back upstairs. Draco looked at one of the chefs and shook his head in agreement to whatever he was thinking as well. Sighing he trudged upstairs to her room.

Knocking on her door, he let himself in as Andi was taking off a shirt in front of her mirror. Raising an eyebrow, he smirked as she covered herself quickly.

"Babe, I would've seen them soon enough." he said as he shut the door and approached her. Turning her around towards him, he kissed her firmly and took her shirt away from her and pulled her body towards him. Moaning in the kiss, his hands roamed her body and she pulled at his belt buckle. Pulling away slightly, Andi whispered, "Draco. I'm scared."

Fear was in her eyes and Draco swooped down on her lips and pressed his against hers. "Don't be. I'd never hurt you. I love you more than anything. I will never pressure you to do anything that you don't want to do." he said quietly. She pulled his shirt and kissed him back hard, crying in the kiss. Confused, Draco pulled gently away from her and wiped her tears.

"What's wrong?" he said rubbing her arm.

"You don't know how much I want to be with you. It just hurts too much, that I can't do it. I don't know when I can. I'm sorry."

"No." he said as he hugged her. "Don't you _ever_ be sorry. Ever."

"Lexon, where's your-" asked Britt abruptly as she walked out of Andi's bathroom. Draco reached over for Andi's shirt quickly and handed it back to her and looked back at Britt calmly. Standing in front of her, he waited for her to put her shirt on, as Britt's jaw was now down to the floor.

"You might want to close your mouth before a spider crawls in there."

It was if Draco said the worst word in the whole world as Andi and Britt both became rigid with fear.

"What?" said both Andi and Britt.

"Spider crawl in mouth?" Both girls screamed and ran into each others' arms.

"Draco!"

He was confused and took a step forward and they took a step back in unison.

"Don't you take another step, mister...or...or else I'll throw this towel at you!" exclaimed Britt as she put the towel in front of her scared.

"Andi, what's going on?"

"You said sp-sp-sp..." Her eyes widened and darkened and she jumped on her bed and skidded under the covers. Britt was smart enough to do the same.

"I said spider!" asked Draco. Both girls screamed louder and he knew what was wrong.

"Girls, are you both arachnaphobic?"

Both girls heads' popped up from under the covers and nodded at the same time and ducked back under out of sight. Smirking, Draco walked over to Andi's side and made an impersonation of a spider crawling up her thigh. Her body became rigid and was shaking with fear. He could hear whispers of 'There's one on me!' and 'Oh. My. God. I'm going to pass out.' and lots of whimpering. Laughing inwardly, he jumped on Andi and she screamed from under the covers and Britt did the same.

Dying of laughter, Draco fell off of her bed and gasped for breath. He couldn't believe what had just happened and it was the most hilarious thing to ever happen all day long. Jumping from underneath the bedcovers, Andi and Britt jumped on top of him and tickled him like mad.

"Oh! Look who has the laugh now!" laughed Andi. Brittney got off him as to not upset her best friend and retrieved a pillow. Andi saw her and she nodded at her and got off him. Britt struck Draco with a blow of pillows and he yelped for Andi to help.

"May I think about that for a second? How 'bout a no!" she said and hit him with even more pillows. "Like your phrase used against you!" she said laughing. Grabbing her pillow, he pulled her down on top of him and growled softly.

"It fits."

"Oh come on. No kissing, please and thanks." Both looked at Britt and smirked devilishly and made out in front of her just for saying such a thing out loud. Shaking her head, she went into the bathroom and got a cup of water and dumped it on them.

"Heyyy!" screamed both Andi and Draco. Britt ran back to the bathroom and got a bigger cup and filled it with more water and ran back out and splashed more on them. Both Draco and Andi were now soaking wet from their waist up. Scowling at Britt, Andi got off Draco and helped him up.

"You know what? Leave my room so that Draco and I can get dried off. Alone." she said walking over to her door and opening it for her. "Plus, we needed to talk anyway. I'll see you in five." she added as she closed the door after Britt had left the room befuddled.

Sighing and taking out her wand from her dresser she spoke a drying spell and both Draco and her were drier than before.

"What's with her?" sneered Draco. "Now you know why I don't like muggles."

"Draco, you have to understand. She thinks you're like her, she isn't. Just get to used to her even if she is a muggle, she doesn't bite."

"Yeah, well she can throw water and that's bad enough." snarled Draco.

"I would throw water on you, if you were wearing a white shirt that is. Muscle would make it ever so interesting." she teased as she licked her lips seductively. Smirking he looked her up and down slowly and back up at her face.

"You shouldn't be so dirty," he said approaching her and pushing her against her dresser. "It makes me feel like a sex god." he said rubbing up against her. She gave a soft moan and looked at him and smiled.

"You _are_ a sex god, Draco." she said softly. "But your hormones need to rear or else I might shag you." Raising an eyebrow he pulled her closer to him and rubbed harder against her.

"My hormones are out of control, Andi. What are we to do?" he said sarcastically and smirking down at her aroused face. Leaning down and kissing her he placed his hands on her sides, but she drove him gently away from her.

"We can't. I...can't." she said looking down sorrowfully. His quizzical face faded and told her that everything was okay.

"Let's go downstairs and decorate that Christmas tree of yours. Tomorrow we go Christmas Dancing." he said extending his hand. She looked at his hand and then back at him. He gave her a small smile and tilted his head to the side a bit confused. "What's wrong?"

Andi shook her head and grabbed his hand. "Nothing. I can't give you what you want and sometimes I feel like you deserve much more than me."

Holding her close to his side, he spoke. "Andi stop thinking that. You give me everything I want and everything that I've ever wanted. I don't want your body for you to show me that you love me and that I love you, I just want you and I have you. That's all I could ever want." Looking down at her she looked up at him and gave a small smile.

"I love you, Draco Malfoy." she said as she kissed him fervently. Kissing her back he pulled away and touched her face.

"You don't know how much I love you, Alexandra Rainey."

Both beaming they left the room and decorated the tree with Lynn and Britt. A mixture of smore making and throwing of marshmellows were enjoyed as the night went on. It was if nothing in the world was going to tear them apart and deep in their hearts they knew that their love for each other was much stronger than anyone would ever think.

;;

AN: Wicked long, but I might have made some blues. Sorry. :(  
R&R pretty please and thank you. Oh and yeah, I used Australian slang because I thought it would be better and cooler and I understand it. Thought you might want to know.


	10. Secret

Disclaimer: Don't I wish.

**Secret**

;;

Jumping up and down on the bed, Brittney chanted, "Merry Chrissie! Merry Chrissie!" Draco and Andi groaned and pushed her off the bed. Head on Draco's chest she yawned loudly and her body felt weak.

"I can't believe it's Chrissie already! Can you? Remember last night when we opened up not even half of those presents? That was great." said Brittney dreamily as she twirled around Andi's room. Andi looked at Draco and mouthed a sorry for the sudden intrusion of Britt. Sitting up and yawning once more, she stretched her arms out and almost called for her house elf, when she remembered at once.

"Uh...Brittney can you bring me my robe over there?" asked Andi politely.

"Oh, yeah. Sure." she said getting her her robe. "So want to open up the rest of those prezzies or what?" she said excitedly. Her eyes seemed to be dancing with delight and couldn't wait for what the wrapped up boxes would give her.

"Can't we sleep for another hour?" said Draco shielding his eyes with his arm. He yawned and fell back asleep in minutes. Alex scratched her head and rested once again on Draco.

"Bri, we're so tired from last night, can we wait for just awhile? Please?" she said softly.

"Y-Yeah, Alex." she said dismayed. Looking down at her feet she shuffled towards the door. Andi looked up from where she was and called her over.

"Come here. Remember our sleeping buddy times on Christmas Eve? We missed it again. Want to try it all over again?" she said tiredly. Britt gave a small smile and rushed over to her and slid under the covers with her and Draco.

"You're such a dork."

"Why thank you, Lexon."

Laughing softly, she and Brittney slept body to body for the time being.

A few hours later, probably about three, Draco stirred from his sleep and noticed the girls sleeping so closely together and raised an eyebrow in curiousity. He wondered what they were doing after he had fallen back asleep from all the chanting and screaming earlier on that day. _Couldn't have been anything._

;;

After taking a shower, he walked out of the steamy bathroom with a towel around his waist and his body and hair wet. He saw that the girls were still sleeping, but now farther apart than before. He needed to wake one of them up and he wasn't about to touch a _mudblood_. Walking towards the bed, he walked around to Alexandra's side of the bed and knelt down by her face and kissed her cheek lightly. Her eyes opened slowly and her vision was groggy.

"Oh, I'm sorry love." whispered Draco as he looked down at his girlfriend.

She shook her head and looked over at Brittney who was still sleeping deeply.

"Think we should wake up the lass?" questioned Draco.

"No, she'd go crikey on me. I don't need that right about now." said Alex slowly. Moving away from the bed, he helped Andi stand up in front of him. She touched his wet chest and bit her lip softly.

"Took a shower?" she asked looking him up and down, smirking slightly. He licked his lips and she looked up at him raising an eyebrow.

"It would've been even better with you in there. I mean it was a hot shower, but it would've been steaming with us two together." he said smirking down at her. She smiled and bit her lip. Turning around she wanted to wake up Brittney, but was stopped by the pulling towards Draco's body. Beads of water moistened her shirt as he held her to him.

"Draco," she said. "intimacy is definitely not an option." she continued as Draco kissed down her neck. Trying to pull away from him again he held her closer to him and she managed to turn and look back at him. Kissing him firmly, she pulled away as he grasped her hands not wanting to let her go. She gave him a small plead in her eyes and he let her go reluctantly.

"You should go and get dressed. Britt sort of gets excited when she see's half naked men in front of her." she said walking over to Brittney's sleeping body.

"Then I should stay and see what she would do then." said Draco smirking. Andi's eyes panicked and she shook her head.

"Noooo. Go before she like jumps on you, I'm so serious she can't control herself." she said shaking some. Draco gave a repulsive look and dropped the towel that was around his waist, showing more than Andi wanted to see.

"Dr-Draco!" she said high pitched, but still soft enough for Brittney to not wake. Intrigued, but panicking, Andi dressed him quickly with a thought of a spell and a flick of a wand that she was now holding. Curling her lip, she looked at Draco and sighed.

Draco shrugged and smirked. "Sorry, couldn't help it. My manly space needed more space." he said laughing as he sat down over by her bay window.

"Ass." she whispered to herself.

"And a nice one you have, darling." said Draco slyly. Andi blushed, but was lucky enough that he wouldn't be able to see much. She shook Brittney lightly and told her that they were going to open the presents. Brittney's face lit up with pure joy and dashed out of the room without even thinking twice about her appearance, actions or how sleepy she was. Both Draco and Andi laughed at her as she tripped on a fallen teddybear near the door. Groaning, Brittney got up and looked at both of them and stuck out her tongue at them and walked down the stairs slowly.

"Booger." said Andi laughing. Draco laughed and got up.

"C'mon. We have lots of presents to open." he said excitedly. She smiled at him and kissed his cheek as she grabbed his hand.

"I'm happy I get to spend Christmas with you, Draco."

Smiling down at her he responded, "Me too. But when we open those presents what are we going to tell Brittney? Last night was hard enough with that first present with the moving picture of us together."

"We told her that some magician did it for you. Costed a lot and blah blah. She of 'course believed it." she said shrugging.

"You're so mean." mocked Draco.

"Yes, well, I am a Slytherin. I'm such a bitch that it'd be dreadful to cross paths with me."

Draco smirked at what she said and walked her down to the spacious living room, where Lynn and Brittney were now waiting patiently. Okay, well, Lynn was. Brittney looked like she was high on caffeine, bouncing up and down and pulling her hair apart in different directions just waiting for Alexandra and Draco to finally come downstairs.

"Oh my goodness! What took you people so long!" cried Britt as she jumped under the tree. Draco sat down on the loveseat and pulled Andi on his lap. Lynn looked at them both and gave an unsure look of things, but neither had noticed, they were too occupied in watching Brittney make a fool out of herself to get her presents.

Twenty minutes later, wrapping paper was scattered around the floor from only one fifth of the presents that were under the tree. So far Britt had gotten a new surfboard, two togs or swimsuits, a snowboard and some pink Converses that she hugged to death.

"Ah, I'm so stoked, Andi!" cried Britt excitedly. She got up and picked up her brand new pink and green surfboard that had her name imprinted upon it, which would glow in the dark just in case she went surfing during the night. Walking over and placing the board against the wall, she sat next to Lynn and told Andi and Draco to open up the presents that they had gotten.

Andi looked at Draco smiling. She got off his lap and walked over to the tree, pulling her hair up into a messy bun. Reaching down she grabbed a big box that was way too heavy for her to carry, so she called over Bri to help her. She carried it over to Draco laughing and he stared at her like 'what's going on?' They put the box in front of him and she sat down in front of it smiling and then bit her lip.

"Open it."

"What is it?" asked Draco dumbfoundedly.

"When you open it, you'll know." she said smiling. "I hope you like it."

"I don't know if I-"

Cutting him off, she grabbed his hand and placed it upon the ribbon tied around the box and looked at his eyes. "Open it."

Breathing out slowly, he untied the ribbon hesitantly and the wrapper as well. Looking at her before he opened the box, she nodded a final time before he took the lid off of the big white box. He stared inside and his eyes and lips smiled in unison.

"Is that really?"

Smiling widely, Andi nodded and she got up and sat beside him. "Go on, take it out." He reached in and pulled out the christmas gift that Andi had given him. It was a large, but beautiful anaconda.

"It's a boy, just so you know." she said laughing softly. The snake slithered up Draco's arm and he played with him. Draco kissed Andi on her lips softly and told her thank you. She just kept on smiling as Brittney's face dropped. She seemed to be quite jealous, but she really wasn't. She never really liked snakes anyway.

"You know what's so funny, Andi?" asked Draco as he got up and put the snake back down.

"What?"

"You might like, no love, this gift that you're going to get." he said smiling as he picked up a big box as well. She laughed softly and sat cross-legged across the loveseat. Placing the box in front of her, he sat down next to her and urged her to open it. She pulled everything apart ever so carefully and Brittney's face looked pained from all the waiting she was experiencing. Finally, she opened it and she looked down at a gorgeous sleeping puppy. She awed and gently picked up the pup and stroked its fur.

"It's a golden retriever. Oh, Draco. How'd you know that I love them?" she said nuzzling her face in its body. He looked at Britt and actually gave her a smile, even though it were small. She placed the puppy gently back down and embraced Draco and kissed him all over. He laughed after she was done and had sprinted across the room and twirled around in circles with Brittney. She was more than happy and it happened between her two bests.

"This is beaut!" said Andi. As she had said that a small, clumsy owl came shooting out from the fireplace. Brittney was startled and fell on the floor.

"Bloody fuck!" cried Brittney rubbing her head as Andi watched the stupid owl.

"What've you got there?" she said curiously. It had a letter attached to two small gifts and it flew over to her. She took the letter and gifts off of its leg and handed the owl over to Brittney asking her to hold it. Not only was Brittney confused, but Draco and Lynn's faces turned white with panic and it was quite impossible for Lynn's face to turn such a color.

Andi read the letter and looked back at the owl and then back at the letter.

"Who's it from?" asked Draco standing up.

"We-Weasley and...and Potter." she said confusedly.

"What? You must be reading wrong. It can't be from them." he said calmly. He walked over to her and she gave it to him looking up at him. His face turned rigid and he dropped the letter upon the floor and stared at the owl with fire.

"Draco?"

"Are you going to accept those gifts? And go over to that shit hole of a place they call home?" snarled Draco.

"Why shouldn't she?" questioned Brittney as she stroked the owl.

"You don't understand, that's why." spat Draco swinging his head towards her.

"Bloody oath." whispered Andi.

"What? Wait, Andi what's going on? What don't I understand?"

Shaking her head she picked up the letter that Draco had let fallen from his hands and took the owl from her. "Says here that this owl's name is...erm...Pig. What a dill of a name. Can I have those presents, please Pig?" she asked.

Pig extended his foot out to her and she took off the presents. Opening the boxes away from Brittney, there was a bracelet that matched the necklace that Ron had given her weeks before. The other box was full of Honeydukes famous chocolates and candies. Sighing with relief she turned around and put the boxes down by her foot.

"Amelie, get my car please. The Nissan one."

"Excuse me, ma'am?" she questioned as she bustled into the room.

"The silver car?" she said matter-of-factly. Amelie exited the room and drove the car into the circular gravel driveway, coming back in to tell her that the car was ready.

"What are you doing, Andi?" asked Draco.

"See what the hell Weasley and Potter are doing. I don't need someone feeling fucking sorry for me, I've been through enough shit with that bitch." she said now angry. She ripped the car keys from Amelie's hand and walked outside towards her car.

"Well, where are you going?"

"To his home. I'll find it, it should be easy to spot." she said smirking. Draco ran behind her and grabbed her arm and turned her to him.

"What are _you_ doing?" she said looking at his hand on her arm.

"I should be asking you that for the second time. How are you getting there?"

She cocked her head towards the polished silver Nissan sports car. "That. I can't floo over there with Brittney here, it'll take longer but it'd be better than nothing."

"Can you even drive that thing?" he asked looking at it confused. She laughed and called for Brittney.

"Of course I can. It's easy."

"Doesn't look easy to me." he said looking back at her. She smiled and kissed him.

"I won't hurt myself."

"Damn kid. She'll be apples!" exclaimed Brittney as she came downstairs with her jacket in hand and her purse on her shoulder. He looked back at her befuddled and back at Andi.

"What?"

"It'll be alright, Draco. I should be back soon." she said walking around to the other side of the car.

"Woah. Hold on there, I'm not letting you go anywhere." he said putting his hand firmly on the hood of the car. She stared back at him, rolled her eyes and got inside. He pulled open the door and looked at her. "You can't leave me here by myself."

"Sure I can. You won't be with Brittney, she'll be with me. You can talk to my mother, she kind of gave me a look earlier. I don't appreciate it." she said smiling. Brittney tapped his shoulder and he flinched. She laughed and told him to let her in.

"I'm coming with. I want to see what Weasley and Potter are really up to. Boy-who-lived and slugger aren't getting away with anything." he said. She nodded and told Brittney that she was going to sit in the back and Draco in the front with her. Brittney refused and told Draco to get into the back.

"I will not sit in the back. Andi and I have a lot of things to talk about."

"Talk about it later, this isn't the time." he said sternly waiting for her to get into the back of the car. She stood rooted on the ground, waiting herself. "If you don't, we'll go by ourselves and I'll make sure of it." he said smirking. "Get. In." After much deliberation both got in, Draco in the front, Brittney in the back.

"You're such a fat date." she said giving Draco a sour look. Brittney laughed her ass off in the back and started to chat like crazy afterwards. Draco was starting to get a headache after they had pulled out and were past the gates and out into the city.

;;

"Brittney, I have something to tell you." said Alex as she looked in her rear view mirror for cars. She looked at the stop light and cursed at it.

"What's up?" asked Brittney as she searched her purse. Draco looked at Alexandra, but decided nothing on it.

"You have to promise me that you'll keep this an absolute secret among yourself and no one else." she said looking back at her sternly. Draco's eyes widened as he knew what she was now _wanting_ to say.

"Lights changed, Lexon." she said calmly. Andi looked back at the road and drove up from the crowd, going faster than anyone else on the road. She sped unto the freeway and sped past multiple cars. Draco grabbed at her hand nearer to him and asked her to slow down a bit, but she smirked and kept at her same pace.

"Get used to it, love. It's so much more fun when you're past 90, but then all those muggle police come after you and give you a ticket. Damn them."

"You know, I'm sorta-kinda wondering what in the world muggle means? Is it some sort of a code word that you two use or something? It's weird and disturbing." asked Brittney. Both Draco and Andi looked at each other and breathed in and out slowly. Andi facing back at the road kept a straight face.

"Muggle? Let's start from the top shall we?"

"From the top?" asked Brittney confused.

"A muggle is a person without magical abilities." she said coming straight across to the point.

"Wait, did you just say magic?" asked Brittney bright-eyed. Draco looked down at his hands and out of the window. He didn't want to be apart of this conversation, but in the end he knew that he would have to be.

"Yes. There are two worlds. Magical and non-magical. Magical obviously consists of what little kids will see in those stupid story tale books about a green damned witch with a fucking mole on her face flying a broom in front of the moon, or whatever the hell it is." she said looking in her mirror once more before she switched lanes.

"And... what's... non-magical?"

"Muggles of course. They don't have any magical abilities at all as I said. Because of that they are cut off from the magical realm, but magical folk are not subject from the muggle world."

"Okay, so let me get this straight. Muggles can't be in the magical world, but witches can be in the muggle world?" cried Brittney. Andi nodded once and looked at Draco who looked sick to his stomach.

"Baby, are you okay?" she asked pulling away a stray hair from his face. His face turned a pale green and her face turned 'white'. "Don't you dare throw-up in my car, Mr. Malfoy!" She switched lanes once more quickly and drove into the breakdown lane and helped Draco out of the car. He stood by the side of the freeway and regurgitated everything that he may have eaten that same morning, while Brittney and Andi leaned against the car waiting.

"Um. So, great story you made up back there. Muggles and all." snorting with small laughter, she stopped as Andi glared at her.

"Do I look like I'm playing with you, Bri?"

"You have to be." said Brittney a bit scared.

"Well, I'm not." she said looking at Draco, who looked like he was now finishing up. "There are a lot of things you need to know and you need to learn them quickly before we reach Weasley's." She walked away from her and tended to Draco.

"I can't believe you're doing this, Andi." said Draco as Andi cleaned him up and handed him a mint to freshen up a bit.

"I have to." she said looking down sorrowfully.

"You don't have to. You want to."

"She's my best friend, Draco." she said looking at him. "She deserves to know after all these years."

"I never knew you had a soft spot for anyone, not even me."

Alexandra smiled and kissed his cheek. "I've always had a soft spot for you. She's the densest of all the spots, though. Special is what she is." she said. Walking back to the car, the lot went back into the car and drove off once more.

"Brittney. Let's get this straight across once more and I mean straight, because you might not listen to Andi." said Draco firmly as he looked back at her. "What we tell you, stays with you and dies with you. You dare speak this to one damn soul and I'll make sure that you're avada'd before you can say Lumos."

"What?"

"Just listen." sighed Draco. He shook his head and continued. "You're a muggle, got it?"

"Um. Okay? What are you then if you're not a muggle? Or whatever." questioned Bri.

"I'm a pureblood wizard. Meaning that I come from a long line of wizards from generations, no one in my family has ever married a muggle and never intends to."

"Why not?"

"You're too filthy to touch." he spat softly. Brittney's head jerked back, whilst Andi's hand collided with his head.

"Don't you dare say that. _Ever_. You god damn hear me, Draco?" sneered Andi. She kept her eyes planted on the road ahead of her. Draco reluctantly gave a nod and spoke up once again.

"Anyway, as I was saying. Alexandra is also a pureblood."

"Pureblood what?"

"Witch." said Draco frustrated. "No one in her family has ever married someone who was a muggle either. Hopefully that will never happen when our kids get born." smirked Draco. Andi shook her head and laughed.

"Don't think on it too early, Draco. If we have kids the first one better be a girl and I mean it. Or else I'll give the boys up for adoption until I bear a girl!" exclaimed Andi. Draco rolled his eyes and ran his hands through his hair.

"Guess what? I want a boy, so be fully warned."

"After a girl."

"Fine."

"Can you two shut up about your..._kids_? I want to know what the hell you two are!" she said as she pulled against her seat belt. Draco looked at her wanting to finish, but Andi cut him off.

"Look. Draco's a wizard and I'm a witch. We go to a school for kids like us. It's called Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry, which is hidden from unmagical folk. If you were to try and find it you would see it as a shabby old mansion, run down and haunted, but when we see it it's beautiful."

"So let me get this straight right about now." she said looking at Andi. "You. My best friend. A witch? How come you never told me this?"

"Muggles aren't supposed to know about us. You're scared of us."

"But, I'm not scared."

"Yeah, you and everyone else." said Draco sarcastically. He shook his head in frustration. "Don't ask us to even show you magic, we can't. It's forbidden by our own laws to perform magic in front of a muggle. We're not underage, but it could cost us our wands."

"Wands? You even have wands? How about cauldrons and all?" she said excited.

"We have all that stuff. Collapsible ones, too."

"Wow." she said in awe.

"Do you think that Potter and the Weasleys are going to be playing Quidditch when we get there? I don't need those two twin boys come flying at the car." questioned Alexandra.

"Maybe, you know how they think that just because they basically win the cup every year that they're best house. Watch... Slytherin will win this year, I can promise you that. We just...need a new keeper for the last two games. Ours got dropped because he got hit by a bludger."

"Ewinn?"

"Yeah, that kid."

"Okay, um. Hello there! I don't know what you people are talking about up there! Quid-something and something that sounded like you were talking like a snake..._explain_!" cried Brittney who was starting to bawl her eyes out from so much confusion.

"It's Quidditch. A game played on brooms." said Draco.

"It's sort of like playing soccer in the air, but its the most dangerous sport in our world. Er...there's one important ball, called the Snitch. It's a small golden ball with little wings that flies and zips around the pitch until the seeker-"

"Which is me." said Draco proudly. Andi smiled and continued.

"Yes, until _Draco_, catches it. But there's this one ball that flies around as well. It's much bigger and hurts like fucking bloody hell if you get hit by it."

"Remember when Potter got his head basically knocked off because of it? Such a shame that he wouldn't be like his ghost of house, Sir Nicholas." said Draco smirking.

"Oh goodness, yes. But they probably wouldn't let him stay and interact with anyone, he's such an imbecile." said Andi rubbing her forehead. They stopped suddenly and everyone jerked frontwards. Andi cursed out loud and slowed down a bit to switch lanes. Speeding up to the car that was in front of her, she slowed down to look at who was driving inside. She rolled down her window and gave the stranger the finger.

The person rolled down their windows and looked back at her. She drove up and slid her car in between the same car and another one. The person came from behind her and she didn't even notice. She looked in her rear mirror by Draco and noticed that the guy was now trying to get to her car window.

"Hold on Bri and Draco." she said as she rolled down Draco's window as well. The person slowed down and asked her to pull over to the side of the road. She refused and he insisted once more. She swallowed spit and pulled over into the breakdown lane once again that day. "What is it going to take for us to just get to where we need to god damn be!" screamed Andi. She hit the steering wheel and got out fuming.

"What the fuck do you want?" she shouted as the guy came out of the car. Brittney and Draco got out of the car as well and attempted to watch. "Get straight to the point, I've got places to go and people to fucking harrass."

"Well you acted pretty rudely back there while you were driving. Look, I'm sorry, okay?" said the guy calmly. He had an oddly strange Australian accent to him as he spoke, but she ignored it at once.

"Whatever. Be gone with yourself, I don't take apologies." she said as she turned around to walk back to the car. The guy grabbed her arm and she looked at his hand gripping her arm.

"Let...go...of me." Her eyes were burning with anger and she wasn't about to let some random guy come and touch her. He pulled her up to him firmly and stared in her eyes, all she knew was that whatever the hell he was thinking on doing wasn't going to work on her.

Draco came up from behind them and spoke coldly. "She said to let go of her."

The guy smiled and looked at Draco. "Who're you?"

"Someone you don't want to mess with. If you don't let go of her right now, I swear on your mother's deceased soul that you'll be sleeping with the fucking dirty bugs just like her." snarled Draco. His lip curled as he pursed them.

He let go of Andi, pushing her on the ground and she sneered at him. Draco looked down at Andi and helped her up, he told her to wait by the car and she did so reluctantly. He looked back at the guy and punched him right across his jaw.

"Don't you ever fucking touch my girlfriend. Watch yourself." he said as the guy had now fallen upon the snowy ground. Draco sneered down at the man and walked away smirking. Andi smirked as he approached her. He cocked his head to the side to tell her to go inside the car, she did so, Britt and he followed in by going back into the passengers' side.

Andi kissed him firmly and smiled. "Someone you don't want to mess with." she said in a deeper voice than her own.

Draco smiled and winked at her. Britt was in no mood to see people flirting. Firstly, she was confused about a lot of things with her best friend and secondly some random guy from off the highway just grabbed at her, what the hell?

"MIND TELLING ME NOW!" shouted Britt from the back as they raced against time on the freeway. Draco squinted his eyes from her shouts in his ears and propped his elbow on the window frame and put his head on his hand.

"Look, there's too much for you to know about us. It's dangerous, plus, its unlawful for us to even _tell _you." responded Andi calmly. She sped off the exit which would lead them nearer to the Weasley household.

"Tell me?" questioned Britt in disbelief. She pulled herself up to Draco's side of the car and stared at him. "You tell me kid, what the hell is going on and what type of a charm you've put on my best friend you sick bastard."

Draco's face flushed red, not with shyness or embarrassment, but with utter anger. He looked at her with lion-like eyes and sneered at her. "You filthy little-"

"Draco." said Andi firmly. She had now stopped by a stoplight and told Britt to sit back down in her proper seat and just listen. She explained everything she could in the time frame that she was presented before they reached the outskirts of the wizarding community. Going through the many loops of getting to the magical realm was really something else and Draco and Alexandra were beyond frustrated with such a system of location and what decisiveness these people had when they came up with this.

"Okay, so let me sink this all in..." she paused and breathed in deeply. "YOU'RE A WITCH, ANDI! AND YOU'RE A DAMN WIZARD! Oh, I can't wait to tell Patri-" she was cut off by the fierce glares of both Draco and Andi.

"You dare speak of this girl, I swear and I mean swear that I will erase all memory of this and CHRISTMAS." warned Draco with malice in his voice. Brittney cowered in the corner of the car and Andi took no mind.

Alexandra drove for another minute or two until they came across a dusty road leading into what seemed like a forest, but really wasn't. There was big open space and a...house? "Now, is that really a house?" asked Andi with utter disgust and sarcasm. She drove up towards the house and stopped the car way feets away as to not get "traitor-hands" on it. All of them emptied from the car and walked towards the door.

Looking over her shoulder, Brittney saw something unbelievabley amazing. Brooms. In the air. FLYING. She squealed and seemed to want to run off, but Alex had grabbed her hand and told her to calm her horses. The door creaked open and a young Weasley stood at the door, her hair flaming against the inner parts of the house that they could only possibly not want to see.

"Yes?" sneered Ginny.

"Look here Weasley, we only came because your brother and Potter was pleading for us to come over to tell us something...important." drawled Alex. She seemed bored and annoyed. "Mind?"

Ginny looked her up and down, looked at Draco who gave her a look of pure repulse and then to an unfamiliar.

"Who's she?" nodded Ginny. Her eyes narrowed as she saw the amounts of diamonds around her neck and flicked her eyes up to her face. She looked back at Andi who responded back quickly.

"Brittney Molloy. Best friend from New Zealand."

"Oh. Nice to meet you." said Ginny. Draco interjected.

"She's a muggle, Weasley. But then again, your father doesn't care very much now does he? Working and _yearning_ for muggle items and how they work. How pathetic." He didn't seem to care that Brittney was standing there and why would he?

"Well then. You're welcome into this household anytime." smiled Ginny. Brittney smiled back and spoke.

"May we?"

"Oh. Yes. Wait in the living room, my brother and Harry'll be down in a second." she said escorting them inside of her home. Pots wheezed with steam and music played softly from their radio. Ginny called up for Ron and Harry, but they seemed to already know that she was there as they both rushed down to see her.

;;

**AN:** The longest chapter ever. Can't bloody believe it. I need some biscuits and tea now. R&R s'il vous plait. :)

_I have two other chapters after this, which I had finished way long ago after this one. But...the story is being extremely tweaked, no _**remodeled**_, from top to frckn bottom because I personally now do notice that this story is a Suethor story and I don't want that. Demands, critism, anything and everything I need to make this story way better than...this._


	11. That Girl

Disclaimer: What-ever. I wish I were J.K. Rowling, it would make me feel like a million bucks.

**That Girl**

She had it all.  
Money, looks, and everything else she ever wanted. She was spoiled beyond compare.  
But, she was missing something from her life.  
The one who was going to take her breathe away one day.  
Except, how could someone if she was the shy one around the guys and the total bitch around everyone else?

;;

Ron ran up to her, well sort of, and grabbed her in a one armed hug. Draco's initial reaction was to get up and lash out on him and thats exactly what he did. Alexandra just stood like a disparaged statue.

"What are you doing, Weasley?" roared Draco as he ripped Ron away from her. Ron looked at Draco and sunk it all in.

"What are you doing here!" squealed Ron. His cheeks bypassed red to maroon as he looked at Alexandra.

"You invited Alexandra over here. Think I would let her go alone to a shit house like this?" smirked Draco. Alexandra looked down ashamedly and quickly looked back up as to not show any sign of weakness towards Ron.

"I didn't know you were over there Ferret." He gnarled his fingers as he spoke, anger showing through his muscular arms.

"Would you two shut up?" said Alexandra. Ginny in agreement nodded her head and stood next to Harry. Draco wanted to retort, but saw that the look on Andi's face wasn't one to mess with and sat back down in the seat provided to him, steamed.

"Weasley. Potter. Private." said Andi forcefully as she pointed upstairs. She looked at Draco and gave him a knowing look. "Don't worry, love. I _can_ take care of myself." Draco looked at Ron and Harry, shooting petrosal-like eyes, as they bore into both of their skins in some way. After telling Draco and Brittney to get along downstairs, she walked off with both boys.

;;

"Are you going to tell her?" asked Harry. Ron shook his head and exited from the bathroom back into the room where Alexandra was walking around impatiently.

"Did you like the gift, Alexandra?" questioned Ron. Andi spun around to look at him and nodded softly.

"Yes. Thank you. I was meaning to ask you something before, but I couldn't as Draco lunged at you." said Alexandra looking down at Harry's bed.

"What was it?" he responded as he sat down upon his bed.

She looked at them both, her face hard as she spoke. "Why isn't that bitch of a _friend _here?" Ron and Harry looked at each other and sighed deeply.

"She didn't deserve to be around us." said Ron. He hung his head low as he continued. "She publicized something that she should've never done and we can't forgive her for it." Harry looked at her with beautiful, big green eyes and her lip quivered as she felt a tear fall. Not knowing what he should do about the situation, he walked over to her and wiped away the fallen tear.

"Look. I know we may be enemies and all, but you're just as equal to us in this house as we are you. We just want to tell you that, whenever and where-ever you need someone to talk to, you always have Ron and I. Absolutely no objections about this. We're going to make it up to you for what Hermione did to you and I know it's not enough, but we're always up for anything." he said. She wrapped her arms around him and he wrapped his around her. She cried softly in his shoulder and he ran his hand down her back soothing her.

Ron got up and walked up behind Harry and spoke softly. "How about we talk right now? To get things...off your chest, so that you can trust us. A-And me again."

Andi pulled gently away from Harry and wiped away the tears that were to stain her face and looked at Ron. She thought for a moment and walked over to his bed and sat down upon it.

"This feels weirder than the first time, Ron. But, I'd like to t-try again." A small smile danced upon Ron's face as he sat down on the floor, Harry followed. "Am I queen already?" asked Andi sarcastically. Harry laughed and nodded.

"Around here...you now are." Andi smiled and played around with her hair. They talked about their lives as a starter and they eventually started talking about her and Draco. Wide smiles spilled on Alexandra's distraught face as they mentioned his name, over and over again.

"So, he has a good side, eh?" asked Harry smirking slightly.

"Dare tell him I told you, I'll make sure you're dead, Po-Harry." Her fingers dug into Ron's bed, trying to control her unknown anger.

"I solemnly swear." said Harry as he raised his right hand in front of him. Alexandra stared at him darkly, until she knew that he wouldn't take her for granted. She laid down on Ron's bed and sighed.

"Mind if I take my shirt off?" asked Andi. Harry's eyes flicked up at Alexandra's torso and he looked at Ron who looked like he was about to combust.

"Erm..." said Ron unsure. He raked his brain for what to say and bit his lip. "Sure? But, do you have an undershirt or...something underneath?"

"No. I only have my bra on." she said speaking up at the ceiling. Ron's eyes widened slightly and he looked at Harry frantic. Harry didn't know what to do either, so he told her that she could and that maybe she should lay down on her stomach as to not expose the world. She laughed and took her shirt off, but instead of laying down on her stomach she got up and walked over to the door and magically locked it. Facing back at the boys', whose faces were directed either at her face or her chest, she walked over to them and sat in front of them on the floor.

"I want to show you something. I've shown them to Draco, but I've never shown them to Brittney or anyone else. Promise you'll keep this a secret?" she pleaded with them. They nodded quickly and she stood up. As if to take off her bra, she pulled down the straps and whispered a spell. Marks showed on her skin that would make anyone cringe, who saw them.

"Bloody hell." gasped both boys. They both got up and touched her shoulders cautiously, hoping that they wouldn't hurt her.

"It doesn't hurt. I have others, this is but nothing." she said looking in Harry's eyes. His eyes looked glassy as he felt his eyes water. "Don't cry. It doesn't help at all, it only wastes away the water in your body that could be used for a much better use than this." Stepping back, she turned around and there big and bold was a X, slashed across her back.

Her head hung low as she waited for the touch of male hands upon her, but none did. When she heard a small sniffle she spun around quickly on the spot and saw Ron crying slightly.

"Ron?" she asked as she walked up to him. He walked up to her the rest of the way, which was quite short, and embraced her.

"How could anyone do this to you?" he asked confused. She looked up at him and wiped away the tears that had fallen from his eyes.

"Someone who said he loved me, but if he really did, he would've controlled himself no matter what the urge and stopped. But I underestimated him and thought that he would come to his senses." she said slightly audible. She looked down at Ron's chest, not wanting to look at his face now.

"If I ever had the chance to be with you, I never would hurt you." blurted Ron. He didn't realize he had said this until Harry's face broke out into a wide grin. Alexandra looked up at him and he looked down at her. It was now or never, he thought, so he did it. He kissed her. His lips soft, pressed against her own. For a moment, Alexandra didn't pull back, but she knew that this wasn't something that she was to do. Pulling back forcefully, she rushed to the bed and put her shirt back on and whispered the counterspell for the marks on her skin.

Not even bothering to talk to Ron nor Harry, she opened the door back up once again and ran down the stairs. Draco heard feet running down the stairs and immediately looked at the case to see Alexandra coming down. He got up and walked over to her, but she sprinted over to the couch and grabbed her coat and dashed out of the house, bumping into a flustered Mrs. Weasley on the way.

She sat in her car, crying for what seemed like forever, when she saw Draco running up to the car. She quickly grabbed her purse from the back and took out tissue and patted her face and eyes dry. She gave a last sniffle as Draco and Brittney opened the passenger door.

Brittney got in and Draco closed the door after her. Walking over to Alex's side of the car, he asked her to come out and talk to him. She did so slowly.

"Baby, what's wrong?" questioned Draco as he touched her face. She shook her head and looked down. He gently lifted her head up to him and kissed her gently. "Does it have anything to do with those two idiots?" he asked softly. She shook her head, lying and inhaled in the cold air into her body.

"Nothing's wrong, Draco. I just want to leave." she said looking at him.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I just want to finish opening those presents that you got me." she said with a small smile. He smiled back and pulled her into a long hug. She smelled the cologne on his body and her body relaxed at once. "I love the cologne you wear, love." she said teasingly.

He smiled and kissed her forehead. "I love that perfume that I chose for you." Laughing, she hit him playfully and kissed him long and hard. He pulled her close, her hips his centerpoint. She moaned in the kiss as he deepened it. Snow began to fall and it danced upon their bodies as they took in the other.

"She's happy with him, you know?" asked Ron dismayed as he watched the young couple kiss outside of his home. Harry nodded and ran his hands through his hair.

"Alexandra surely isn't fearful of anything. But we do know her biggest and worst weakness..."

"What's that?"

"Men."

As if saying something, he watched as Draco and Alexandra got back into the car. "She has a nice car, Harry."

"Let me see." said Harry as he walked up to the window. Harry looked out and saw the silver car seemingly look like it were waltzing with the snow falling around it. "Yeah, you're right. She does have a nice car. She's lucky enough to have so much money to not give a damn of how much things cost. Remember when she told us that she had crashed five cars back in New Zealand _and _Australia?"

"Yeah." said Ron as he now watched the car drive off.

"She's beyond lucky now that I think of it. I don't even think she knows how lucky she actually is and what she's taking for granted." said Harry softly as he walked away from the window and sat upon his bed.

;;

"Lynn!" cried Alexandra from the den. _Too many rooms in this place, I can't even find a house elf. Oh. A house elf._

"Sharpie!" she called. A small house elf appeared on the spot, it had a red frock with black "booties" on to cover itself. Unfortunately, it scared the living day lights out of Brittney.

"What is that!" whimpered Brittney. She inched away from it and backed behind Draco, who moved away from her at once.

"It's a house elf, Britt. She won't even bite." said Alexandra rolling her eyes. The house elf stood quietly waiting for her orders. "Sharp, I need you to look for my mom. Can you do that for me?"

"Yes, ma'am." nodded the small house elf.

"Good. You're dismissed." Alexandra walked away from the house elf as it gave a crack and was gone, off looking for the woman. Draco walked beside her as Brittney trailed behind, now fully examining things in windows and particularly pictures. One seemed to move right in front of her face, but she thought that it were a mere illusion.

"Brittney. We're going up to the lib, want to come?" questioned Andi, as she walked up the spiral staircase towards the third floor opposite from the straight staircase in the middle of the house. Draco walked farther ahead of them and decided on just walking straight there.

"Um...yeah. Sure, I'll come." Brittney ran up to her and walked with her the rest of the way. As they reached inside of the library, Brittney was in awe.

"This is amazing, Lexon! How many books are in here?" she said as she ran over to a bookshelf. She slid a book out from the shelf and looked at the cover.

"I wouldn't open that, if I were you."

"Why not?"

"Just don't."

"But, Lexon, it looks ever so interesting!" Her eyes feasted against the title of the book and she peeked at its binding.

"I said no, Brittney." she said firmly. Brittney huffed and put the book back on the shelf.

"Let's go. Draco's probably over by our photo albums. We keep them in here in the back."

"Oh, do you still have that one from when we met those_ gorgeous_," she said emphasizing the word by what it really was. "surfers on the beach off in Sydney?" Her eyes dreamy as she walked.

"I think so. Matter-of-fact, yes." She walked over to the back of the library and took out a green album with black dots sparingly placed on it. "Come on, we still need to look for Draco." she said. Brittney and her walked around some bookshelves until they met the center of the room with a large round table. Draco was seated there flipping through one of the many albums he had pulled from the shelves.

"Thought I'd find you here." said Andi. Walking over to him, she kissed him lightly on the cheek and looked down at the book that he was looking at. "Oh, Lord." She backed away from the table and fell backwards as she wasn't watching where she was going. Draco got up and walked over to her, helping her up.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" Her eyes were pained as she looked at the book from a far distance. Brittney walked up to the book and pointed at the picture. It moved, but she didn't seem to take notice. All that really stood out to her was the picture itself.

"Andi, wasn't this you and Teddy back when you two were dating? What ha-" she was cut off before she could finish. Alexandra had screamed and collapsed to the ground in tears. Kneeling down in front of her, Draco tried his best to soothe her down.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know, I'm sorry." he said softly. He choked out the words as tears flooded his vision. Brittney was at most confused when she walked over to them both. Draco held her close to him as Brittney stood there watching, wondering what was wrong. She cried into his shoulder and he picked her up bridal-style and walked out of the library towards her room. Sitting down on the bed with her in his arms, still, he spoke sweetnothings into her ear trying to keep her from crying any longer.

Brittney entered the room as she saw Draco wiping away the tears from her best friend's face. She walked over and sat on the bed next to him and stroked her hair.

"What happened?" she asked softly. Looking at her with confusion, he shook his head.

"I thought you knew." he said. She shook her head and got up to fetch a damp face towel to give to Alexandra.

"So, are you telling me that you know something that I don't?" asked Brittney as she sat back down upon the bed. He nodded and wiped the sweat and tears that were on Alexandra's face. She had cried herself into a soft, disturbing sleep. Draco placed her on the bed and put the covers over her body as to not get her cold and kissed her forehead.

"I love you." he whispered. Brittney smiled softly and got up. He walked away from her and walked towards the door. "Mind if I talk to you? I can't tell you what she won't tell you, that's her job to tell her best friend, but I can atleast tell you what not to do around her."

Giving him the eye, he raised an eyebrow as she walked out of the room. He rolled his eyes and followed her.

"I don't like you, but I love her and as much as it pains me to talk to you, I want and need to protect her." he said coldly. Brittney's eyes narrowed as she walked down the stairs towards the living room, where all unopened presents still lay under the tree. Draco sat in the same loveseat from this morning and Britt over in the couch.

"I have a question for you." said Brittney as she looked at him.

"What?" he spat. She ignored his response and continued on.

"If you love my best friend to such an extent,-" Draco looked at her with deathly eyes and cut her off.

"To such an extent? I won't stop loving her if I turn 30 or 40 years old, so don't tell me that I love her to _such an extent_." he roared. The hairs on Brittney's neck stood on end as Draco snapped at her. He sat back down afterwards and stared at the beautifully lit tree.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that." she said quietly.

"I don't care. Ask your fucking question already, you're wasting my time on me helping you help her." he said not bothering to look at her. Her eyes darted back and forth from her right foot to her left as she spoke once more.

"Well, I was going to ask as to why you wouldn't_ try _and like your girlfriend's own best friend, but I think I now know why." she said. She didn't think she could deal with another loud retort from this person.

"You're wrong." he asked now looking at her, smirking.

"Why?" she said looking at him.

"Because. You're a _mudblood_ and us as Slytherin's don't interact with mudbloods such as you. We don't marry into families of mudbloods, nor do we haste to make friends with them. But Alexandra is different, she didn't choose to be who she is, she is who she is and I love her for it. She has the compassion and the patience for such _dirt_ like your kind and sometimes I wonder if she ever feels her skin crawl when one of you touch her. Maybe because she tries not to be popular and in some way, it doesn't help her one bit. Know why? Because she's the most intimidating female in our school and it's mostly because she's different beyond any one of us. She's tricked, lied and dominated over the muggles that she has known...but you. And in some strange crazy way, that's what makes her so attractive to every guy who lives in Hogwarts, now that everyone knows.

"I could never be what she can be. I don't have father and mother figures like she does. I don't have someone to love me, even if it were a muggle, except for her. That's why I hate you and I will say it again._ I-Hate-You_. Get the picture yet?"

Brittney's eyes teared with what Draco had to say to her and about her "kind" and all the lies that he spoke about Andi. "You're a fucking liar! How dare you talk about Andi like that!" she said spitting out words.

"You think I'm lying?" smirked Draco. "Test me, bitch."

She lunged from the couch towards him, but all she felt was her head colliding against hard wall.

"You're too agile for your speed and intellect. I came down here to tell you something and I'm going to tell you right now, so you better listen up or else you could kill your best friend with the words that you say. Got it?" he said kneeling down in front of her. She nodded slowly and he smiled icily.

"That so-called _man_ that Andi was dating? Teddy? Don't you dare mention his name, speak of anything that reminds of him and don't show her any pictures of her and him together. I regret it enough for looking at the album and not noticing, but you now know that if you say anything pertaining to him, I will make sure that you don't see fucking daylight." With that he walked out of the living room, leaving Brittney holding her head, now pounding hard as if someone was knocking her over the head with a sledge hammer.

;;

He stroked her hair as he watched her sleep. But after awhile he fell asleep too himself, Andi against him, his hair falling in front of his face.

After sometime, Andi woke up to notice Draco's arms around her, protecting her. She smiled weakly and frowned quickly remembering the afternoon's events. Christmas was ruined and God knows what else had happened since then. She planned on opening the rest of the presents that relatives and friends had gotten her, but it sure as hell wasn't going to happen then. Peeling Draco's arms from around her waist, she got up from the bed and walked out of her room downstairs.

"Sharpie." she spoke softly. The house-elf apparated by her side and bowed low, her nose nearly touching the ground.

"What shall you want me to do for you, Misses?" squeaked Sharpie.

"Get my father."

"Fa-father, Misses?" stuttered Sharpie. Andi nodded slightly and looked down at the confused elf.

"Did you find Lynn earlier?"

"Yes, misses. I couldn't find you." she said bowing her head shamefully.

"Oh. Well, don't bother anymore. Just fetch Father." Sharpie nodded and apparated on her finding her father.

Andi walked around the banister looking around for what she really didn't know. Walking for what seemed like some time, she tripped on something...big. Groaning as she rubbed her chin from the fall, she looked around wondering what had caused this sudden intrusion.

"Brittney?"

;;

AN: Some reviews would be nice. Thanks. :


End file.
